Learning to Duel's North Academy
by Hiyuusha
Summary: In one world, Konami Kodo became a student of Duel Academy. In another, he attended North Academy instead. This is that story. T for Language, Enzo, and other things.
1. Chapter 1

**-What if a different background led Konami to attend North Academy instead?-**

Outside of a large, well-kept building, a tall, aged man was growing agitated. Several suited businessmen stood across from him, each of them carrying a large suitcase and what appeared to be some manner of contract. As yet another one of them tried to hand him the form, he swatted it away with his broomstick, and turned toward the men angrily.

"Enough!" he roared, earning several surprised cries from the men as they staggered back. "I told you once, and I'll tell you again! The store's not for sale!"

"Well of course not right _now_ ," one of the men said, "but surely after you've read our terms and contract-"

The man who was speaking was promptly silenced by a thwack to the head. The aged man raised his broom once again, as if daring any of his aggressors to say one more thing about a "contract."

"Get it through your educated heads! This Arcade is not for sale! Not now, not ever!" he repeated once more, and he slammed the broom down beside him decisively. "Now leave, before I decide to use one of those machines to _show_ you just how serious I am! You think I can't do it? I may be old but I got strength in these bones! Come on, try me! I'll smash ya beneath the ol' Gradius games!"

The strange words, combined with the sinister gleam in the man's eyes were more than enough to make the men stagger back in fright. Straightening his tie, the speaker for the group coughed twice before fixing the man with a stern glare of his own.

"We'll be back. You can count on that. But for now...just know that you'll regret this, you old geezer!"

With those foreboding words, the man led his group back into their parked car, and they skidded down the street. Just in time too it seemed, for no sooner did they turn the corner did a young man in a dark red uniform emerge from the shop, wiping his greasy hands clean with a cloth. He paused upon reaching the older man's side, and noted the worn out expression on his face.

"What's the matter, Flint?" the young man asked. "Did something happen while I was inside?"

"Ain't nothin' you need to worry about." the old man, Flint, said assuredly. "Just a few buffoons who don't know how to take "No" for an answer. Did you get the car repaired?"

"Yeah." the young man replied. "It wasn't anything serious. One of the pulleys for your serpentine belt locked up. It was a quick fix. I went ahead and topped off your oil and antifreeze while I was at it, you only had a quart in the engine. If you really want to keep this car running a while longer, you need to remember that nothing runs better than-"

"-a well oiled machine. Yes, Konami you've said it all before." Flint grunted, waving off the young man's lecture as he hobbled his way back inside. "Come on then, money's inside. That's what you're waiting for, ain't it?"

The young man, replying to the name Konami, sighed. "You know you don't have to pay me Flint. Just seeing your car up and running is enough of a treat for me. It's a good thing you had me work on it. If you'd taken it to the shop they would have charged you at least a hundred for labor alone."

"Hmph, and that's why they can afford to pay the bills!" Flint replied.

Sliding in behind the counter, the old man reached into the cabinet and grabbed a bundle of coins. He rubbed his hands over them idly, and then shoved them into Konami's waiting hands.

"Here!" Flint said. "Twenty five Arcade coins! Use em' however you like! Just make sure you lock up when you're done!"

"Flint..." Konami sighed. "You know, I don't think anyone else would've taken this as an acceptable form of payment."

"Well, anyone else wouldn't have told me that I don't need to pay." Flint retorted. "It's too late for takebacks now! Run along, go play that _Gradius_ game or something. You're named after the company that produced it, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Konami grunted. "That doesn't mean that I want to waste my life away playing their games though. As far as I'm concerned, there's only one game worth my time, and that's _Duel Monsters!_ "

"Hmph, that crap produced by Pegasus?" Flint snorted. "No wonder you don't have any lady friends!"

"I'll have you know that it's a very popular game right now, even among women." Konami countered. "Then again, seeing as you yourself don't play I can't really expect you to understand. Whatever, I'll be sure to drop these coins off at the orphanage. The kids there like to run through this area. Maybe I'll tell some of them to drop by."

"If you do, make sure you tell them to bring their wallets with them!" Flint replied. "In this day and age, I need all the business I can get!"

"Yeah, yeah," Konami sighed, turning on his heel to make for the door. "Goobye Flint. See you next repair job."

Descending into the silky smooth streets of Commoner Town, Konami disappeared into the crowd, leaving Flint alone with his thoughts.

 _Next repair job huh...?_ the old man wondered, curling his fingers together worriedly at the thought. _If only I could afford it._

He glanced back beneath his counter, and pulled out a small crumpled sheet of paper. It was a notice, for the destruction and demolition of his building. Flint glared at the sight of it, and promptly threw it in the trash.

 _Flint Lock Arcade..._ he grimaced. _Just how much longer will you last?_

Little did Flint know, someone who lived just down the street was thinking the exact same thing.

"Alina? Freyja? I'm home!"

Confidently, Konami stepped inside the dimly lit building that was Card Shop _Transcend_. Flicking off what few store lights remained lit while he was out, he locked the door behind him and traversed into the "Employees Only" section. What awaited him was something that he did not expect:

A kick in the face.

" _YOU'RE LATE!_ " a small, monster of a girl shouted as she used a flying kick to assault the boy, only to flip away gracefully upon making contact. "Didn't we tell you before?! Curfew is seven o'clock sharp! It's almost nine!"

"Augh! _Freyja_! Who the hell uses a curfew for a teenager at seven?!" Konami countered, although he had staggered back from the sudden blow inflicted on his person. "I'm starting to think that you just don't want me to have any fun with my friends!"

"Hah! What a joke! You don't _have_ any friends, gearhead! If you did, _I'd_ know about them!" Freyja said mockingly, sticking her nose into the air as she spoke. "Besides, who'd want to hang out with a greaser like you anyway? It's not like anyone in this city cares for someone who spends all their time working on broken machines!"

"Guh...!" Konami grimaced. "That's cold, even for you."

Freyja blinked in surprise. "...Huh? _T-That's cold_? That's all you're going with? No snazzy comeback? No jibe at my height? Hey, come on, what's wrong with you?!"

Konami rubbed at the growing bruise on his cheek and sighed. "I know, I know. It's off-putting. Sorry midget, but I'm not really in the mood for our usual games right now."

The sudden appearance of a tall, red-haired woman drew both their attention, and she looked down upon them worriedly. "Oh dear," she said, "Konami not countering one of Freyja's remarks? This is most unseemly. Did something happen?"

"Nothing much." Konami murmured, throwing his shoes off and placing his jacket on the clothes rack while making his way further down the hall. "Just old man Flint. I think he's being harassed by some buyers again."

"Hah? You mean that old geezer who runs that broken down aracde place?" Freyja asked. "Huh. I wasn't aware he was still in business!"

"Yeah well he is, and given that he's one of the few decent people left in this area, you better hope your ass that he sticks around." Konami grumbled.

"L-Like I need a guy like him around! He's always staring and me and Alina with those leery eyes of his!" Freyja complained.

"Indeed. I fear it has been quite some time since he's felt the touch of a woman." Alina noted, setting a hand on her cheek forlornly as she spoke. "Unfortunately, he's a bit old for my tastes. Freyja's too, I should think."

Konami and Freyja both felt their eyes twitch.

"AND JUST WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!" they both shouted, only to flinch back in surprise upon realizing that they had spoken in synch.

"Forget it." Konami sighed. "It's not your problem. If he does close shop, I'll just have to find some _other_ place to repair things. It's not like it's a dry market after all. Machines will always need fixing, though...I really do wish there was some way I could help the guy out."

With a forlorn sigh, Konami turned the corner leading to his room, and was not seen again for the rest of the night.

 _-Scene Break-_

When Konami awoke the next morning, it was to the sound of cheering. Rumbling applause and all manner of shouts echoed into his room from the streets outside. Quite frankly, the noise was enough to rouse the dead, and as far as Konami was concerned, it had.

"WHAT THE HELL'S THAT RACKET?! DON'T PEOPLE KNOW THAT I'M TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP?!"

 _Ugh..Freyja.._ He thought with a groan, turning over in his bed whilst glancing at the alarm clock beside him. It was eight o'clock. _Damn it, usually she wouldn't start yelling and charging in here for another three hours! What in the hell is wrong with her?_

The sound of another explosion answered his question. Startling him awake, the noise prompted him to leap up from his bed in surprise, only to calm upon hearing several cheers follow the noise.

A duel then. Or someone watching an action movie with the volume turned far higher than was acceptable in modern day society. Given that this was _Commoner Street_ though...

Sighing, Konami walked to his closet and threw on his morning wear. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to go outside and see what was happening per se, but he had a feeling that if he didn't, Freyja would, and he would rather that they went at least another month without getting complaints about her rather ferocious use of "hands-on approach".

"Oh, so it woke you up too." Alina said, greeting him on his way down the hall. "Freyja and I were just about to head out and see what all the ruckus was. I suppose you intend to accompany us?"

"Yeah, might as well." Konami yawned, trading a glance with the red-eyed Freyja stewing in the corner. "Erm...is she really alright to be going anywhere like this?"

"Perhaps not, but...would you say that either of us are really alright to try and stop her?" Alina inquired.

Konami felt his lips twitch despite himself. "Point goes to you. Well, let's go then. I'd like to try and catch at least another hour of sleep before I need to _really_ get up for the day."

"Indeed. And it's a Wednesday too." Alina despaired. "We have our specials today...well, sitting here and complaining about it won't change anything. Come along Freyja, your victim awaits."

"Ummu." Freyja agreed, stalking out the door like a predator hunting its prey.

Konami smiled dryly at the scene, an expression that soon faltered the second he saw _just_ what all the racket was.

A Duel.

Of course, it was not the duel itself that was unexpected; it was the participants. Namely, the familiar looking old man grimacing in pain.

"No way!" Konami breathed, the sight of the man making him falter in his steps. "That's...Flint?! _He's_ dueling? But I thought-"

He didn't have time to finish his thought aloud, as Flint's opponent, a large, bulky boy in a snazzy vest and blue jeans, declared an attack.

"Alright, Zoa! Let's show this ol' geezer what it means to say No to the Czar! Take him down with a Direct Attack! _Devil X-Scissors!_ "

With a mighty howl the large blue figure the bulky boy controlled lashed out, charging down the street toward the defenseless Flint. Swinging its claws violently, it cleaved through the old man easily, knocking him to the ground with its surprisingly durable mass.

"Flint!" Konami shouted as he watched the scene, surprising both Alina and Freyja as he pushed through the crowd so he could reach the man's side. "Hey, are you alright?!"

"M-My spleen..." the old man complained, rolling his bruised and battered body onto his stomach before trying to stand. "Ughu...this is why...I _hate_ those _Duel Monster_ cards..."

 _These wounds...they don't look like anything I've ever seen before!_ Konami thought, examining the man's condition quickly. _Hey, hey...don't tell me-_

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the bulky boy responsible for Flint's condition asked while stepping forward. "Seems the old geezer had a grandson laddies!"

"Bastard!" Konami spat, turning to glare at the man while forcing Flint to stay down. "How dare you imply that I'm related to this old man!"

Freyja smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I don't think that's what you should be getting upset about, Konami."

"Those wounds..." Alina agreed. "Solid Vision shouldn't be capable of inflicting real damage. The fact that it has implies that your Duel Disk's settings are misaligned. Given the expression on your face however, I can conclude that this was not due to user error. You...intended to hurt this old man, didn't you?"

"Well well, looks like we've got a smart one lads!" the bulky boy said to the crowd, earning a few chuckles in response. "Yeah, that's right lassie! This old man was getting in the way of my pet project, so I had to put him of the picture! That being said, the fact that he's laying on the ground so beaten is his own fault! My settings may be set to harm, but it's his own fragility that's inflicted so much damage! Hah, that old geezer wouldn't last a day where I come from lad, though I suppose it's to be expected, what with him living in a dump like this!"

Alina frowned at the words, and Konami felt Flint's body tense beneath him.

"You little punk!" the old man cursed, wincing as he tried to lean up. "How dare you insult my home like it's some kind of trash heap! I won't let you get away with - ughou! My back, my back's giving out...!"

Cursing, Flint's body collapsed to the floor in pain before he could stand, prompting Konami to once again glance to him worriedly.

"H-Hey!" he said. "Take it easy, you're hurt!"

Flint scowled. "Take it easy? Take it easy?! No...can't do that! I have to keep going! If I don't, he's gonna...! My arcade!"

Squinting his eyes in confusion at the words, Konami took a moment to survey his surroundings once more. For the most part, everything looked like it always did. The streets surrounding the shop were bustling with activity, and the many other shops lining the street had customers walking in and out. The crowd gathered for the duel was somewhat larger than Konami was used to, but it was nothing to be concerned over, unless...

Konami turned his gaze back to the bulky boy jeering with the crowd. He was large for a teenager, Konami noted, but that wasn't what had drawn his gaze. It wasn't the bulky boy himself that was the problem, it was the large, fully-armed bulldozer behind him.

"Construction...? Here?!" Konami wondered aloud, regaining the bulky boy's attention as he spoke.

"Aye, some well-dressed goons paid me good money to demolish this arcade here, but your old geezer here was standing in the way of it! Things were starting to look hairy, so we decided to have it out like anyone would - with a duel!"

"With a duel? There shouldn't have been anything to duel about!" Konami shouted. "Flint's never played _Duel Monsters_ before, and even if he did, you don't have the authority to demolish this place! It's not your property!"

The bulky boy smirked and folded his arms in response to Konami's comment. "I don't have the authority?" he asked. "It's not my property?" he continued. "You dumb fool! Round these parts, I _am_ the authority! _All_ is in my domain! Or do you mean to say...that you don't recognize me?"

"No." Konami replied with a slack face. "Should I?"

The bulky boy faltered. "Y-Yes! Of course you should!"

"Indeed," someone agreed. Surprisingly, it was Freyja. "That man is Yuri Edogawa, son of Chancellor Edogawa. He's one of the top students at one of the Big Four Duel Academies everyone's been talking about. I read about him on _Duelist Weekly_."

"I see. So this is Yuri Edogawa..." Alina mused. "He's...larger than I expected."

"Heh, you know you stuff!" Yuri said. "Yeah, I'm the top student of my academy! My name is Yuri, but everyone calls me Czar, and you wanna know why? It's because just like an emperor, I rule everything under the rising sun!"

"You young punks always acting like you're all that...!" Flint cursed. "This store is mine, it's not a part of your wannabe Japan!"

Czar grinned. "Sorry to tell _you_ , but it is, I just annexed it, on the authority of me!" he turned back to the audience and grinned. "Now, rev' her up boys! I want this place nice and flat before the dump truck gets here to clean up!"

Several members of the crowd nodded at Czar's words, and climbed into the bulldozer to crank its engine. The following roar of machinery spurred Flint into action, but his earlier injuries prevented him from halting its approach.

"No!" he cried out, wincing in pain with each motion. "My back...!"

Konami didn't have to be told twice. Leaving Flint where she was, he made to step out in front of Czar, halting both he and his bulldozer's approach.

"You're not going through here." he said, drawing Czar's gaze yet again.

"Oh yeah?" the "emperor" asked. "And who's gonna stop me? You? Hah! Look at you, you look like you just climbed outta bed, and if your dueling skills are anything like your friend's there, then you ain't got nothing to offer me!"

"Take another step through here without my approval, and you'll find out _exactly_ what I have to offer you, scum!" Konami said.

Czar's lips curled upward at the threat. "Well hey now, you really challengin' me boy? You think you got what it takes to go up against the Emperor of the Rising Sun? Heh, alright then. If you really wanna go down in flames, then I'll humor ya for a bit! Hey, one of you punks throw him a Duel Disk! He can't duel without one, see?"

"No need." Konami said, rolling up his sleeves and pressing a finger to the sleek gold band wrapped around his right forearm. Seconds later, the band sprung to life, growing outward and extending down past Konami's elbow to form what appeared to be a metallic armblade. "You see, unlike Flint, I _am_ a duelist, which means that I know better than to go anywhere without my Dueling Equipment!"

The crowd "oohed" at the sight of the highly advanced Duel Disk, and even Czar found it in himself to chuckle in amusement.

"Heh, so the commoner's got some tricks up his sleeve does he?" Czar asked rhetorically. "No matter! You may have a fancy Duel Disk, but it doesn't reflect your skill with a Deck!"

"Heh, that's what he thinks." Freyja smirked, folding her arms. "Hey, Konami! If you lose I'm not gonna forgive you ya know?! Don't forget that you're representing our store right now too!"

"Freyja, now's not the time to be selfish." Alina told her. "We should give him our support, as both his caretakers, and fellow employees of _Transcend_."

Konami glanced to Flint confidently. "Don't worry, old man." he said reassuringly, meeting his desperate gaze with a calm smile. "Let me handle this. I know you may think I'm nothing more than a mild mechanic with a hard-on for fixing things...but rest assured that I know my way around a Deck as well. That arcade you love so much...I won't let it be turned to scrap metal that easily, especially at the hands of scumbags like this who'll laugh and jeer while doing it!"

"Heh, tough words, hat-guy, but do you have the skills to back em' up?!" Czar asked, activating his own, standard-issue Duel Disk as he spoke.

Narrowing his gaze once more and locking eyes with his opponent, Konami spoke. "Come at me bro, and you'll find out yourself! Now, let's get these gears churning! It's time to duel!"

 **-DUEL-**

 **CZAR - 4000 LP**

 **KONAMI - 4000 LP**

"Emperors rule and commoners drool! That's my motto, and because of it, I decree that I'll be going first!" Czar shouted, drawing his inital hand plus one card. Konami scoffed in annoyance at the boy's tone, but raised no complaint after drawing his own hand.

 **TURN ONE - CZAR**

"I activate...two copies of Fiend Sanctuary!" Czar shouted, revealing two shiny green cards in his hand. "Now I get two Metal Fiend Tokens Special Summoned to my side of the Field, but, just like your card shop, they won't be staying around for long!"

Konami scowled at the words. "Oh yeah? And why's that if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because," Czar replied with a grin, "I'm sacrificing them to summon a new monster - specifically, my Zoa in Attack Mode!"

With a gurgly growl, the large blue fiend responsible for Alina's earlier defeat appeared in the street, bearing giant claws and a face suited for killing. It sniffed at the air curiously for several seconds before crouching downward, and then it turned its gaze toward Konami, imagining the savory taste of his flesh in its mouth.

Zoa - (DARK/Fiend) - LV7 - (2600/1900)

"Next, I'll play two face-down cards and end my Turn!" Czar finished, sliding two _Duel Monsters_ cards into the Spell/Trap slots of his Duel Disk before smirking at Konami. "Hah! Already my side of the Field is in charge! Do you see now how slim your chances of victory are against the Czar?!"

"Slim?" Konami wondered. "Hardly. Your monster's nothing special, and I'll prove it...with this! My Turn, Draw!"

 **TURN TWO - KONAMI**

"I'll start by playing _Pot of Greed_ to grant me an additional two cards!" Konami said, drawing twice more before studying his hand. "Next...I'm summoning my Ancient Gear in Attack Mode!"

He placed a lone Monster Card onto his Duel Disk as he spoke, and after doing so, watched as it began to materialize before him on the Field.

Ancient Gear - (EARTH/Machine) - LV2 - (100/800)

"Hah! What's this?! It appears that some garbage has blown onto the Field!" Czar laughed. "Oh I'm sorry, that's just your monster! I hope you don't think you'll actually be able to do anything with a creature that weak?"

"Not at all," Konami said, "at least, not anything you're thinking of, but then that's why I have this - the Spell Card _Double Summon!_ It'll let me Normal Summon another Monster this Turn, which means that I can tribute my "weak" Ancient Gear to summon...the powerful Ancient Gear Chimera!"

With a powerful howl, a three-headed machine in the guise of a mythical beast materialized around Konami's former monster, taking in its power for itself. The three-headed creature roared as its many parts finally merged into one, and it turned all of its heads toward the fiendish opponent awaiting them on Czar's side of the Field.

Ancient Gear Chimera - (EARTH/Machine) - LV6 - (2300/1300)

"Geez..." Freyja sighed from the audience. "I already knew about this and all, but even his Deck is composed of nothing but machines...it's a little worrying."

"Perhaps," Alina agreed, "but if I'm being honest, I kind of like them. They have a certain...antiquity to them, don't you think?"

"Oh, be quiet wouldja?!" Flint snapped, "I'm trying to watch!"

Back on the Dueling Field, Czar was smirking.

"Well," he said, at least that monster's better than your last one...but it still doesn't have the power to defeat my Zoa!"

"Actually, it does, because I still have one more card up my sleeve, _Enemy Controller!_ " Konami shouted, revealing the Spell in his hands as he spoke. "With this, I can change your Zoa to Defense Position, which means that my machine...now has more than enough energy to take him down! Go Chimera! Destroy Zoa with your _Mechanized Maul!_ "

Roaring mechanically, the metal chimera leapt across the Field in a single burst. It tore through Czar's Zoa with immense ease, prompting the monster to vanish into dust almost as if it had never been there in the first place.

"I think that'll do for now. Turn End."

Czar scowled at the almost casual way Konami spoke. It was as if the boy wasn't concerned about losing at all! It was something Czar was going to rectify, _immediately_.

"Guh...!" the man grunted, glaring at Konami as he did. "You may have bested my Zoa, but that doesn't mean you're any closer to victory! The Czar is still ruling this duel, and you're about to find out why in a second! Now, it's my Turn is it not? Draw!"

 **TURN THREE - CZAR**

"First, I'll activate my _Call of the Haunted_ Trap Card to revive my Zoa in Attack Mode!" Czar shouted, grinning as his fallen Fiend rose from the abyss to obey his commands once more.

Zoa - (DARK/Fiend) - LV7 - (2600/1900)

"But if you think the fun stops there, then you're wrong, because now I'm activating another Trap - _Metalmorph_ , and I'll be using it on my Zoa so that I can bring out something even stronger!"

"Something stronger than his Zoa?" Flint asked in surprise. "But that monster is already so powerful!"

"Hardly. That crap monster is _so_ outdated it's not even funny." Freyja replied. "The only thing it has going for it is Attack Points!"

"Well, it's about to get even more of them, because now I'm tributing my Metalmorphed Zoa...to bring out the mighty _Metal Zoa_!" Czar shouted.

The shining blue fiend roared as it was once again banished to the Graveyard, only for it to be immediately replaced with a large, mechanical version of itself. The new Zoa sparked with all the power and force of Czar's Metalmorph, yet maintained the dangerous demeanor that its organic self held. It was a powerful combination, one that threatened to overwhelm Konami completely.

Metal Zoa - (DARK/Machine) - LV8 - (3000/2300)

"Tsk...Three Thousand Attack Points huh? Guess you're not as weak as I thought." Konami grumbled. "That being said, I still won't have any trouble defeating you."

"Oh we'll see about that, because I'm far from done!" Czar shouted. "Behold, the Spell I call _Monster Reborn!_ Now, I can use it to bring back my Zoa one more time, which means that you're not just about to be attacked by one monster...but by two instead!"

The two Zoas howled as they stood side by side, staring down Konami's Ancient Gear Chimera as if it were some kind of chewtoy. The mechanical weapon whined at its new competition, almost as if it _knew_ that it was no match for the combined threat the two Zoas posed.

Zoa - (DARK/Fiend) - LV7 - (2600/1900)

"Now, Zoa, Metalzoa, attack!" Czar shouted with a wave of his hand. "Show this punk what it means to rebel against the Emperor! Go! _Twin Devil Scissors!_ "

The two monsters roared obediently, and vanished before Konami's eyes. Moving with speed far beyond that of human capability, the two Zoas cleaved through Konami's machine and Life Points, forcing him to one knee as the effect of Czar's Solid Vision took its toll on his body. An explosion signalled the destruction of his Ancient Gear Chimera, and he glanced to his dwindling Life Points with a scowl.

 **CZAR - 4000 LP**

 **KONAMI - 0700 LP**

"Hmph...like I said, I'll still win." Konami decided after a moment, and he climbed back to his feet.

Czar smirked at the words. "Win? And here I thought you weren't entirely crazy! Not only do I have two powerful monsters on my side of the Field, but your earlier move showed that you were using Ancient Gears! It doesn't take a genius to figure out what cards are in your Deck! After all, a professor at one of the academies uses the same archetype!"

"Oh really?" Konami inquired. "I wasn't aware that just because someone uses a similar archetype meant they have the exact same cards. Just so you know, I know _all_ about "Doctor" Vellian Crowler and his Ancient Gear Golem. That being said, don't think that just because you've had a chance to see _his_ Deck means you've seen mine. My Deck runs an entirely different ace than his, and rest assured that it doesn't require using _Spell Gears_ to bring it out."

"...What? You mean you don't use Ancient Gear Golem?" Czar asked, honestly surprised at the news.

Konami grinned smugly. "No, but don't worry. You're about to see my Deck's ace soon enough. Right now in fact, because in case you haven't noticed...it's my Turn! Draw!"

 **TURN FOUR - KONAMI**

"Alright, it's time I played a Spell Card of my own, and guess what, it's one we've all seen before _\- Monster Reborn!_ " Konami revealed, showing off the miraculous ankh before sliding it into his Duel Disk. "Now," he continued, "just as you revived your regular Zoa, I can revive a monster myself! And the one I'm choosing is...my Ancient Gear Chimera!"

A stream of light erupted on the Field, announcing the return of the previously dismantled machine. It howled and whined softly at being forced to fight once more, but Konami paid it no mind, knowing it would not be staying for long.

Ancient Gear Chimera - (EARTH/Machine) - LV6 - (2300/1300)

"Next, I think we'll switch up the scenery with a Field Spell!" Konami shouted. "And this one is a little place I like to call... _Geartown!_ "

Slapping the Field Spell onto its respective slot on the Duel Disk, Konami smirked as the bustling streets of Tropica City were replaced with a cold, industrial factory. Gears churned wildly in the sky and surrounding buildings, giving the world the appearance of a cold, mechanic heart.

Czar and his monsters all glanced around wildly at the sudden change in environment, and the self-proclaimed emperor soon glared at Konami, demanding answers.

"What is this place?!" he asked, "What have you done?!"

Konami smirked. "I've brought you to Geartown, and here, the rules are a little different than you might remember. You see, as long as Geartown is face-up on the Field, then when I'm Tribute Summoning an "Ancient Gear" monster, I can use one less Tribute than required! Of course, this is just what I need right now, because the monster I plan on summoning usually requires _two_ Tributes. Thanks to Geartown however, I only need one, and my Chimera is more than willing to be the sacrifice!"

Without awaiting confirmation that this was truly the case, Konami returned his beastly machine to the Graveyard so that his most powerful card could take to the Field.

 _"Mechanical beings who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Advance Summon! Appear now! Level Eight, Ancient Gear Dragon!"_

The sky gave way as Konami slammed his ace card down upon his Duel Disk. The ground and buildings surrounding them shook and trembled as a large behemoth descended from the clouds above, flapping its broken metal wings as if they were fresh out the shop. Its tail whipped about wildly in the distance, and a pair of glowing yellow eyes peered out from its head, making even Czar tremble in his boots. The mechanical being noticed this, and roared all the wilder for it.

Ancient Gear Dragon - (EARTH/Machine) - LV8 - (3000/2000)

"W-Wait...!" Czar shouted, coming to his senses upon seeing its stats. "Three Thousand Attack Points...? Hah! They're the same as my Metalzoa's! In other words, you've failed! You scared me for a second there, but so long as my Metalzoa's on the Field, you won't be able to attack without sacrificing your own monster as well!"

"Not quite, because I still have two more cards to play, and they'll show you just how much of a fool you were to accept my challenge." Konami mused. "Behold, the might of my _Megamorph_ and _Limiter Removal_! With both their powers supplanting my dragon's, its strength shall rise to new and terrible heights, giving it more than enough power to wipe out not only your monsters, but your Life Points as well!"

The dragon howled as the both spells burst into being, inflicting it with a sudden urge to do something amazing. Spreading its wings anew, the mechanical dragon unleashed a mighty gust upon Geartown, nearly throwing Czar off his feet with the motion.

Ancient Gear Dragon - (EARTH/Machine) - LV8 - (120000/2000)

"I-Impossible! One Hundred and Twenty Thousand - but how?!"

"It's the effect of my Spell Cards!" Konami explained. "Megamorph doubles the attack of the equipped monster so long as my Life Points are lower than yours, and Limiter Removal doubles the attack of all Machine-Type monsters I control until the End Phase, at the expense of destroying all monsters affected by the increase as well! Unfortunately for you, with this next attack, there won't _be_ an End Phase! Let's go, Ancient Gear Dragon! Remove this man from my ideal world! Tear him apart - _Limiter Stream!_ "

The dragon howled as a wave of white light leapt from its jaws, engulfing Czar and the surrounding area whole. The Solid Vision overwhelmed Czar's senses upon contact, annihilating his monsters completely before sending him spiraling into the dirt, completely outclassed, and defeated.

 **CZAR - 0000 LP**

 **KONAMI - 0700 LP**

The crowd was silent.

No one said a word as Geartown faded from view, returning the landscape to its usual, metropolitan appearance. The onlookers stared wide-eyed as Konami lowered his Duel Disk, and the boy glared at his fallen foe, before turning his gaze to those still present in the bulldozer.

"Well?" he asked, "What are you waiting for? You want to run away, don't you?!"

The sudden raise in volume shook the boys into action, and they promptly fled the vehicle, along with several other of Czar's "supportive" fans.

"Che..." Konami grunted, sliding his Deck back inside its holster before deactivating his Duel Disk. "...cowards. At least _he_ had the will to fight."

"Yes, yes, we're all _so_ proud of how you stood up for the old man." Freyja said. "As if this outcome was anything but expected."

He turned his gaze to Freyja and frowned. "Well _excuse me_ princess. What, was my duel not good enough for you?"

"Barely." Freyja decided. "But I digress, the ruckus is over and I'm still in need of my beauty sleep! So, if you don't mind, I think I'll be turning in for another hour or two!"

"Fine by me. I'll catch up with you guys later, after I make sure Flint's alright." Konami said, glancing back at the weary man climbing to his feet.

"Yes, I do believe that is the right action to take." Alina said.

"Indeed." a voice said from the shadows, accompanied by a slow, methodical series of claps. "When one intervenes in such a manner, it is only natural that they take responsibility for what follows as well."

The group all turned as one toward the voice, their eyes narrowing suspiciously at the lack of presence that accompanied it.

"Who's there?!" Konami shouted at once. "Show yourself!"

A few seconds passed, but after a moment, a tall, slim-figured man with spiky-hair emerged from the shadows, complete with a shady-looking smirk.

"Greetings," he said as he approached, "or perhaps, congratulations. It is not every day that one such as Yuri is defeated so... _completely_."

"Yeah well, it was nothing." Konami said.

"Oh but it wasn't." the shady man countered, smiling almost gleefully at the words. "You see, Yuri here was the top student of a highly-ranked Academy! For his rule to be undone by a _commoner_ of all things is, well, it just screams untapped potential."

"Oh really now?" Konami's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And what's it to you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Far more than you know, I think." the man said. "Please, allow me to inroduce myself. My name is Ichinose Foster. I am the Chancellor of North Academy, the school of which Yuri here was supposed to attend."

Flint's eyes narrowed. "You mean to say...you're the one in charge of this overgrown delinquent? You're the one...who sent him here to take down my arcade?!"

"Yes and no I'm afraid." Foster sighed dramatically as he spoke, an action that did little to put the four at ease. "You see, while it is true that Yuri was supposed to be under my care, had I known that he had intended to use our remaining time in this city for such...sinister purposes I never would have let him leave! You simply must believe me when I say that I had no idea this would happen! I am willing to compensate you for any damages sustained of course."

"Humph. How droll." Freyja drawled. "The student makes a mistake and the school immediately comes to cover it up. Why don't you just get to the point and ask whether or not he'll sue?"

Foster blanched. "W-Well now, surely there's no need to throw around the 's' word so blatantly. This was, after all, an isolated incident. I'm sure that we could come to a favorable agreement without getting the court system involved in all this?"

"Indeed. I would rather not waste time enduring the long hours of paperwork as well." Alina said.

"That being said, it's not your choice." Konami said, surprising Alina with the words. "It's Flint's. It was his arcade being targeted after all. Whether he'll take you to court for his injuries or not...is his decision to make."

"Hmph, like I have time for a thing like that!" Flint complained. "My wounds will heal, and my arcade is still standing. I have all that I need right here."

"Y-Yes, indeed!" Foster said, sweating in relief at the old man's tone. "And to help ensure that it stays that way, I am willing to sponsor your Arcade, so to speak. After all, just because you've bested one opponent doesn't mean that another won't appear! In this day and age, people will try and do whatever it takes to throw out the old and usher in the new, so if you truly wish for your arcade to endure, then you must learn how to adapt with the times!"

"He has a point." Konami grunted. "Just because emperor boy here got beat doesn't mean whoever sent him won't try again, and there's no guarantee that we'll be there to help you next time, Flint."

"Grmmgh..." the old man glowered. "What's it gonna cost me?!"

"N-Nothing!" Foster said. "Though...I do admit that there is something I wouldn't mind trading you for..."

"Well, what is it?" Flint asked, narrowing his eyes in disgust. "Out with it!"

"I...well," Foster gulped, before rapidly turning to Konami and bowing his head profusely. "Please come to my school!"

There was a moment of silence.

"What?"

"Oh come now, you heard me say it before!" Foster complained. "It's rare that someone can beat a duelist like Yuri! To think that I'd find someone out here in the slums of some no-name city...it was simply unthinkable! I just _have_ to take it as a sign! Besides, with Yuri beaten people will start to ask questions, and I don't think I have what it takes to answer all of them without conflict! Please, I'm begging you here! Do an old man a favor and say yes! I'll pay you! No, I'll even give you a free card, just, _please_ don't make go back there alone!"

"Are you...are you serious right now?" Konami asked. "You have a lot of nerve, asking me to go to the school that just tried to turn my friend's place into a dump."

"As I said before, North Academy had nothing to do with this event! It was a stupid boy doing stupid things, and I assure you that he will be punished accordingly for them! So...please...!"

"I don't know..." Freyja said with a half-lidded stare. "We kind of need our gearhead here back at the store! And without him, who will I spend my evenings picking on? How do you plan on compensating me for _that_?"

"F-Free hair gel?" Foster tried.

"What the-?" Freyja sputtered. "Hey! Do I look like some kind of freak who has to look perfect everywhere I go?! Don't kid around!"

"B-But you have drills for hair!" Foster shouted, staggering back in fear of the girl's approach. "Drillhead!"

"Oooh that's _it_! I'm gonna pound him!" Freyja shouted.

"Now, now Freyja. I think that will be unnecessary. I happen to believe that this is a good opportunity for Konami." Alina said.

"S-See! Someone gets it!" Foster shouted happily.

"And so, I am willing to lend him to you for the payment of nine million DP." Alina continued. "He is worth at _least_ that much to me after all, and he is ever so helpful around the store..."

"H-Hey...what am I? Some kind of product that can be sold?" Konami deadpanned.

"You're a duelist, Konami. So yes." Alina said.

"D-DONE!" Foster shouted. "I'll have them wired to your account immediately! Oh I do hope the Board of Directors will understand me explaining the expenses..."

"Hmph, well whatever. I could probably do with a little change of scenery anyway." Konami sighed. "And I guess I always did want to see what a dueling academy was like."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Freyja said with a grin. "You can send us a postcard!"

"I always wanted to attend a dueling academy. I hear that things are different there."

"Indeed. And as for a change of scenery, well, I assure you that there's no other place like it." Foster promised.

"Hmph. And you swear that you'll protect this arcade from any further attacks?" Flint asked. "That you aren't just pulling strings to get the lad to attend your fancy school?"

Foster's eyes narrowed seriously. "Yes. I swear it. On my life as headmaster, I will abide by the terms I have stated here today."

Konami closed his eyes for a moment, and then nodded. "Well, alright then." he said. "If that's really the case...then tell me, where do we go from here?"

 **-Need a break? Take one now.-**

"...Alright, that's everything."

It was late. The lights of Commoner Street had long darkened to give way to the moon, but despite it all, several individuals were still wide awake.

"Are you sure? You've got your toothbrush don't you? And your tidy whiteys? Oh, and don't forget your panic button! Mother always told me not to leave the house without it!"

Sighing, Konami Kodo, defeater of Czar turned to his chatty companion and scowled. "I don't _have_ a panic button, Foster. Why would I? Around here, I'm used to _being_ the panic button."

"R-Really?" the spiky-haired chancellor of North Academy inquired, blinking wide-eyed at the revelation. "But...but how would that work? I mean, is there some area on you that they push or..."

Konami grimaced. "I meant figuratively! Jeez, are you sure you're really the headmaster of North Academy? Thus far, you haven't shown anything that actually proves your worth."

At those words, Chancellor Foster chuckled. "Oh rest assured Konami, I can hold my own with the best of them. I just prefer to leave things to the younger generation these days. It's why we have you children in the first place after all! I mean, what better use for them is there than... _entertainment_?"

An awkward silence suddenly hung between them.

"...you are just all kinds of weird aren't you?" Konami asked with a sigh. "I think I'm really getting in over my head here. Alina, please tell me it's not too late to reconsider!"

The older red-haired girl smiled awkwardly at Konami, but continued to count the numerous bills stuffed in her hands. "Oh, I'm ever so sorry, but once a transaction has been made there are simply no refunds allowed! I'm afraid you'll have to put up with his antics for at least the next six months."

"Wha-?! Hey, that's not what you tell _our_ customers!" Konami complained.

"Well," Freyja moved to interject, "most of our merchandise isn't being sold to someone with Nine _Million_ DP! Now, stop complaining and get in the car! You're burning moonlight sitting here talking to us like this!"

"...Says the one who was all but _begging_ me to stay a few hours ago." Konami sighed. "Fine, I get it. You don't want to give all that coin back. Glad to know that money's still the only thing that's important to _this_ family."

"We could use it." Alina shrugged. "And don't forget that you agreed to this as well. If you're having second thoughts now, remember that you have no one but yourself to blame."

"Says the woman who sold me to make a quick buck." Konami muttered distastefully. " _Duelists are products Konami, you're a piece of merchandise as well Gearhead!_ Bah, curse you both. May Swordstalker have mercy on your greedy souls."

"Oh stop being so dramatic already!" Freyja said with a roll of her eyes. "You're going to school, not to some kind of labor camp! You should enjoy it! Besides, it's not like you won't be able to talk to us! With telecommunications as they are now, we're but a push of a button away! Erm...as long as you have a signal that is!"

"Indeed," Chancellor Foster agreed, "North Academy may be a bit out the way, but know that it, like all academies, has access to the latest state-of-the-art facilities. You will be capable of contacting your family whenever you wish, provided you maintain the privilege of doing so, that is."

Konami felt like inquiring more on just what that meant, but before he could ask, the sound of a blaring car horn set him off.

"Hey! How long are you going to take saying your goodbyes?! I'm burning fuel here!" the driver complained, earning a soft sigh from the Chancellor.

"Well, you heard the man. Say goodbye to your family Konami. It's well past time we left for sea."

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it." Konami sighed. "Alright Freyja, Alina. This is it. The next time you see me, I'll be a big bad Academy student."

Freyja smirked and folded her arms. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. Despite everything I say, I'm actually going to miss you a little, gearhead."

"And I you, she-devil." Konami replied immediately. He turned to Alina to await her reply.

"I wasn't expecting you to leave so suddenly." she admitted. "That being said, all men have to leave home someday...and it seems that the day has finally come for you." taking a step forward, the older woman ran her hands through Konami's hair before placing a sleek red cap on top of it with a smile. "Be strong, be wise, you have everything you need inside of you Konami. Do yourself proud, and remember that no matter what happens...the bond with your Deck is the most important one there is."

The driver blared the car horn once more, and Freyja rolled her eyes at the noise. "Oh shut up already!" she complained. "Can't you see we're trying to have a moment here?!"

The driver shrugged impatiently in his seat, and Konami took the hint.

"Alright," he told Alina, stepping back after embracing her in a hug one last time. "we're going. Freyja, stay out of my room while I'm gone, and be sure to check in on old man Flint from time to time. This is all for nothing if his store tanks after all, so I'd like for you guys to keep an eye on him, no matter how often you feel his eyes...well, _studying_ you."

Freyja snorted at the comment, but agreed nonetheless. Alina smiled at the sight. "Be safe, would you? And please try not to break anything the day you get there? I know you like fixing machines Konami, but..."

"...I got it, don't worry. I won't do anything you wouldn't do." Konami promised. "Well, I'll _try_ to anyway." he slid into his seat, and closed the door behind him. Leaning through the open window however, he found himself waving to the pair as the car finally began to pull away. "I'll let you guys know when we arrive! Until then... _Sayonara_!"

He continued waving until the two were no longer in sight, and then pulled himself back inside the vehicle.

"They're nice people, your family." Chancellor Foster said from beside him. "I almost resent myself for splitting you up."

"Don't worry about it." Konami said, turning his gaze to the front while rolling up the window. "It's not like we won't ever see each other again. Besides, shouldn't you be more focused on how you're going to explain my sudden arrival? That Yuri guy's suspension caused you a few problems right?"

"M-More than a few..." Foster said sheepishly, rubbing his hands together as he spoke. "Still, so long as there's _someone_ to take his place I suppose I shouldn't be too worried. As long as the academy has an emperor, then I can rest easy."

"Is that so..." Konami mused, drumming his fingers along the armrest at the thought. "That reminds me, you never quite told me just what kind of school North Academy is. I mean, I know it's a Duel Academy and all, but how's it run? What are the classes like? Housing? Unlike most people, it's not exactly like I was able to go and get a tour of the place after all. You guys just kind of threw me into this."

"Hm, well when you put it that way I suppose there's no way that I couldn't tell you just kind of ant nest you're walking into." Foster said with a grin. "North Academy is...cold, so to speak. Given that the campus itself is located on one of the largest ice structures ever discovered, it's natural for temperatures to drop as low as sixty below on a windy day. Of course, the campus itself is far warmer than the rest of the island. Dry too! Why, I think I remember a student or two actually complain about the _heat_ sometimes!"

"So the temperature is all out of whack, got it." Konami said. "And classes?"

"They're split up into years. Tell me Konami, are you familiar with Duel Academy's ranking system?" Foster asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Of course." Konami replied. "In this day and age who isn't? I'm pretty sure everyone's at least _heard_ about Kaiba's famous dorm system based on the Egyptian God Cards. Slifer Reds are the lowest of the low, Ra Yellows are the average duelists, and Obelisk Blue is reserved for the elite class, right? Why, does North Academy use something similar?"

"You could say that." Foster confirmed. "That being said, there are still a few differences. You see, whereas Duel Academy maintains its records based on win ratios alone, we classify based on year, allowing our rising duelists to see how they compare to those of their generation. Each class is given a rank and color that will stick with them throughout their three years at the academy. Much like Duel Academy, we base our colors off of a certain archetype of cards, but whereas their colors as sacred...our colors come from a more sinister selection." Foster paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Let's see...if I remember correctly, I do believe that the first years this time around where to be bestowed the title of Eraser Red. Oh, the third years are Avatar White and second years Dreadroot Green you see, not that you'll need to worry about them any time soon."

"Eraser Red, Avatar White, and Dreadroot Green huh...?" Konami asked, visualing the colors in his mind. "Not only did you base them off the Wicked God Cards, but the colors...what is this, Italy?"

"Well one of our chairmen _is_ from Venice...but I digress." Foster said. "Each year has its own ranking system, with the best duelist being bestowed the title of "leader" amongst their year. The four duelists beneath that leader are sort of...enforcers of that leader's will, and it is ultimately up to those five duelists to decide how things will be run during their stay at the academy."

"Hmm...given how stressed you were about Czar being done in, and how he was acting..." Konami sighed. "...he was the leader of his year, wasn't he?"

Foster smiled. "I knew you were a smart one." he said, turning to gaze out the window as he spoke. "Yes. Yuri Edogawa was the leader of the Eraser Red class year. Given that you, an outsider, were the one to have beaten him, ordinarily he would have received a chance to retain his position following a challenge from one of the four emperors...given that he has been suspended however...I'm afraid that with your arrival to the Academy, you will be taking his place."

"I see, so I'll be taking the Czar's place..." Konami nodded, rubbing his chin in deep thought. He paused. "Wait, _WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'LL BE TAKING HIS PLACE?!_ "

"Well you _were_ the one to beat him after all." Foster explained. "And since you've accepted my offer of admission, that means the hassle that comes with outsider defeats no longer applies. As things stand, Konami Kodo, a first-year Transfer Student defeated Yuri Edogawa on his date of admission, essentially taking the throne and mantle before even stepping foot on campus. It's really quite the tale. I'm sure everyone's talking about it already back at the school!"

"Foster...!" Konami growled, grinding his teeth together angrily at the thought. "You didn't say anything about this when you asked me to sign up! I thought I'd be able to just blend in and enjoy my time there or something! You're telling me that I'm already in the spotlight?!"

"Well...yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!" Foster laughed. "But Konami, think of all the attention your family's card shop will get because of it! I mean, North Academy _is_ the most famous duel school after Duel Academy after all. People are bound to talk about this!"

"Psh, whatever man. This just better not come back to bite me in the rear." Konami grumbled. "If it does, you'll have a lot more to worry about than explaining some expenses to your "Board of Directors" or whatever."

Foster grinned wildly at the words, and lightly clapped Konami on the back several times happily. "That's the spirit!" he exclaimed. "Now, it seems we've almost arrived! Look outside, and gaze upon the instrument of our arrival - North Academy's prized sea vessel, the _Praetor_!"

Gesturing outside the slowing car's windows, Foster directed Konami's eyes toward a large - no, _gigantic_ submarine. Though it looked every bit as normal as any other submarine (save for the size of course), Konami couldn't help but feel like something was off about it...the name perhaps?

 _Praetor_...

Konami felt his eye twitch. "Why do i feel like I should be amusing some blonde woman in red right now?"

"Hmhmhmhm...you as well?" Foster asked. "It seems most people have that reaction. Regardless, it is magnificent, no? A state-of-the-art design, completed but a year ago after draining funds from our... _less than amicable_ school activities."

"Ho...? Taking funds away from student clubs to build a giant submarine for yourself..." Konami drawled. "Isn't there some kind of law about that?"

"I-It was for the school I swear! N-Not that I don't take it out for a spin every once and a while." Foster coughed. "Why, just the other day I..."

Disembarking as Foster began to ramble on and on about his numerous tales with the machine, Konami grabbed what things he could and began to make his way toward the nearest access hatch. Foster had followed him with several more items of course, and it took all Konami had to not berate the man for droning on about the topic. He understood, the submarine was "amazing", or whatever.

"Let's just go already." Konami sighed, sliding his way inside the submarine as Foster opened the hatch. "How long is the trip supposed to take anyway? I'd like to have at least some idea of how long I'll be stuck in here with you so I can mentally prepare myself."

"Oh, shorter than you think, I expect." Foster replied with a smile. "Foogle Maps expects the trip to only last a few days, if that! Truly, this submarine is a blessing to the inhabitants of North Academy!" he shivered as if remembering something terrible. "Oh you just don't know how lucky you are Konami! Back in my day we didn't have a submarine to get there! We had nothing but small wooden rafts, because no cruise ships would dare approach on fear of ending up like the _Titanic_!"

"And the submarine helps why then?" Konami inquired.

"Because where ships go _through_ ," Foster said, "this submarine goes _under_! No more will icebergs stand in our path! Our journey to North Academy lies straight ahead, and not even alligators will halt our approach!"

As if responding to his very words, a series of loud, blaring horns began to sound, spurring Foster into motion.

"Got everything?" he asked Konami as he blurred by, earning a nod from the boy after a single moment. "Good, because I'm closing that hatch! That sound you're hearing? It means we're about to dive!"

The subsequent lurching of the vehicle was enough to confirm that statement, and Konami grabbed onto one of the handrails beside him to stop himself from falling. Foster had done the same it seemed, and he smiled sheepishly at Konami before brushing past him again to guide him through the facility.

"It's all rather confusing," he said, "but we manage easily enough! Quarters are down the hall and to the left, and if you ever need to...ahem, "relieve" yourself, then there's a hatch across the way! You should see it sometime, they even have a peephole where you can see your..."creations"...float by!"

"That's disgusting." Konami grimaced, wrinkling his nose at the thought. "You don't have a...sewage tank or something it goes in?"

Foster smirked. "Couldn't afford it."

"And that's a lawsuit just waiting to happen." Konami sighed beneath his breath. "You might want to invest in one." he told Foster. "It'll save you the trouble of having to explain yourself to the courts later!"

Foster shrugged, not opposed to the idea, but far too focused on other things to truly care. Continuing his tour, he explained to Konami the processes and procedures of the submarine, and told him just where he was and wasn't allowed to go during his time aboard.

Contrary to what the man had said however, Konami didn't find any of the information confusing at all. Though he was a gearhead, as Freyja liked to call him, Konami wasn't stupid. He knew that submarines were well out of his area of expertise, and he was just happy to stay within his quarters for the duration of the trip. Studying the machine could come _after_ he wasn't in danger of drowning in the event he screwed something up.

The trip itself was rather short, as Foster had said it would be. Despite that, Konami took pride in the fact that he _hadn't_ stayed cooped up in his quarters the whole time. The crew were especially kind, perhaps due to his status as the new freshman King, and had been more than happy to answer any questions he might have had about the submarine's many components. By the time he was preparing to disembark, he was confident that he understood how the machine worked a little more, though he knew that he was nowhere near skilled enough to even _think_ about working on one just yet. Still, the experience had been enlightening, and granted him further opportunities to study submarines in the future...if he ever decided he wanted to do such a thing.

Unfortunately, it'd have to wait. They were arriving at North Academy after all, and as a result, Konami needed to cast aside his mechanic thoughts and set his cold, iron dueling heart on fire.

Grabbing what few things he needed on his person (Foster assured him that the crew would drop the rest of his things in his room), Konami followed the man out of the submarine's exit hatch and shielded his eyes from the first blinding rays of the sun he'd seen in days.

Then the cold set in.

"Wow," he muttered, rubbing his exposed hands together softly as he followed Foster out into the frozen wastes, "you really weren't joking around. This place is _freezing_!"

"Yes," Foster agreed, shivering in his boots as he continued to march step by step, "but don't worry. It's warmer once you get inside the school gates! The floors are heated, the buildings are heated...we're working on producing artifical air as well but...well, our weather machine's down right now!"

"You have a _weather_ machine?" Konami asked in surprise.

"Yes, yes we do." Foster smiled bitterly. "Not that the blasted thing _works_ mind you. Some day I suppose. You're a mechanic, right? Maybe you'd like to take a look at it!"

"...eh, my gears are more tuned for cars...but I'll see what I can do." Konami said. He turned his head forward, and gazed upon the large, stony gates coming into view. "Is that it then? The entrance to your esteemed academy?"

"Yes." Foster replied. "North Academy! You'll be there soon Konami...to sit upon the frozen throne of kings!"

"Uh...great." Konami said dryly. "But if I'm honest, I'm just happy to be getting out of this cold weather! Any longer, and I might catch a cold! Not that I've ever had one, mind you."

Foster ignored him, but not out of spite or jealously. They had arrived.

Spreading his arms wide like some kind of pastor, Chancellor Foster raised his head to the sky and allowed the light of the gate to wash over him. "Greetings, North Academy!" he shouted, his voice far louder than Konami figured a man like him could produce. "I have returned!"

For a moment, there was silence. After the silence however, came a groan. The gears along both sides of the stone gates began to churn, and as they did, so too did the gates themselves begin to move, granting entry to the two young men who stood before it.

"Is coming here always going to be so dramatic?" Konami asked as they passed through the gate.

Foster simply chuckled in reply. "Oh yes. The sight of those gates opening to the chosen duelists...ah, it's a sight that never gets old!"

"-We say that the same could be said for your hair, Chancellor." a young voice said from in front of them, and a sandy-haired teen Konami's height appeared, extending his hand toward the pair. "Welcome back, Foster. I take it this is the new student we've all heard so much about?"

"Ah, Enzo." Foster said, meeting the boy's hand with a firm shake. "It's good to see you. I trust everything's been well in my absence?"

The boy sighed, retrieving his hand only to scratch it through his hair at the thought. "As well as it could be, what with Yuri gone and all. To think he'd be taken out so blatantly like that...you must have quite some skill."

The words were said to a silent Konami, who simply nodded at the words. "Maybe...or he just wasn't good as you all make him out to be."

"Right?" Enzo agreed, though the smile on his face seemed remarkably fake.

"Oh yes! I didn't introduce you two yet, did I?" Foster asked, turning between the two quickly. "Konami, this is Enzo Mitagawa! He's one of the Four Emperors of your Freshman class."

"Four Emperors?" Konami inquired, recalling what little Foster had told him about them. They were those who stood directly beneath the King...acting as his enforcers, or aggressors, depending on their mood. "I see. In other words...you're one of the stronger duelists here at the Academy."

Enzo's fake smile turned into a sheepish one, and he scratched the back of his head once more. "Oh, well...I don't know about all that! The upperclassmen are all pretty powerful themselves you know, and as far as the first-year Emperors go..." a depressing aura suddenly overtook him, and he fell to all fours and drooped his head. "...I'm undeniably the weakest!"

Foster laughed. "I take it that it was at their urging that you're the one meeting us out here today then?"

"Yeah," Enzo sighed, climbing back to his feet as he spoke. "that damn Tasha couldn't be bothered, and ojou-san is still overseas doing...whatever it is she's doing."

"What about the last Emperor?" Konami couldn't help but ask. "You only mentioned two others, there's four total, right?"

"Well, yeah...but regarding the last guy..." Enzo trailed off and averted his gaze, as if frightened of something. "...well, let's just say that we don't talk about him."

Konami smiled dryly. "Fair enough." he said. "I'm sure I'll have time to get acquainted with you all regardless, seeing how Foster here expects me to rule over you all with an iron fist."

"N-Now I never said iron!" Foster complained, staggering away from the two whilst shaking his hands wildly in front of him. "In fact, I don't think I mentioned a fist at any time either!"

Enzo couldn't help himself. He chuckled. "Wow, I knew the guy who beat Yuri had to be some kind of special but this...this is just too much! You may have gotten past Yuri without a scratch and all, but don't think you can treat us Emperors the same way pal. It was only a matter of time before one of us took him out anyway, but now that you've done it for us, all that's left is for _us_ to deal with _you_."

"Ho...? Is that a challenge then?" Konami wondered, raising a brow at the thought. "If it is, I'll let you know that I'm free for a duel whenever. Are there any regulations or rules that I need to know about before throwing down around here?"

"Regulations? Rules? Ha! You hear this guy Foster?" Enzo laughed, shaking his head at the mere thought. "Newsflash kid, _you_ are the king right now, no matter how temporary your position lasts. Right now, _you_ make the rules."

"Oh really?" Konami blinked. "In that case, let me go ahead and make my first decree!" he swept his hand out into the open, as if issuing a warrant from a grand ruler himself. "As long as I am King of this academy...all women's baths are to remain co-ed!"

A strange, amicable silence fell over the school.

 _ **"UUUUWOOOOOAGGGH!"**_

Suddenly, all of the academy began to shake, and freshmen males of all sizes poured out of the woodwork to express their love for the new rule. Even Enzo had been thrown back from a torrent of blood that spewed his nose, his mouth uttering several female names happily.

Konami smirked and folded his arms.

"Just kidding. I'm not a pervert."

And just like that, their cheers turned to outrage.

"G-Gwough! No way..." Enzo sputtered, his face red with embarrassment as he wiped the blood from his nose. "...to think you'd trick us like that, what kind of cruel king are you?! There's no way I can let this stand!"

"Hah?" Konami asked, squinting his eyes at Enzo in disbelief. "What, don't tell me you really thought I'd let you guys perv on our female classmates? What kind of creep do you take me for?!"

"The kind that shoots holes through every lively young man's dream!" Enzo declared, pressing his hand to his heart as he spoke. "The thought of seeing those maidens...so fresh...so pure...! To think that I might actually be able to grasp one of those supple but sweet-! No, mere words are not enough to describe this feeling! It demands vengeance...it demands retribution, and I, Enzo Mitagawa, demand a _duel_!"

"Classy speech." Konami replied, and he activated his Duel Disk. "Well, let's get this over with. I still need to unpack."

 **-DUEL-**

 **ENZO - 4000 LP**

 **KONAMI - 4000 LP**

"This blood of mine is _boiling_ with an awesome power!" Enzo declared. "Enduring all, its fierce flow tells me to grasp victory! So you know, I think I will! And what better way to do that is there...than by going first?! My Turn! Draw!"

 **TURN ONE - ENZO**

Glancing at the six cards clasped tightly in his hand, Enzo wasted no time in beginning his move. Quickly reaching for one of the cards, he raised his hand wildly before slamming it down upon his Duel Disk. A golden light erupted in the space between himself and Konami at the motion, and a large, grotesque-looking creature doused in purple shimmered into view, as if emerging from an illusive mirage. Raising its large claws the purple being howled, and the grounds of North Academy shuddered in response.

"Hehe," Enzo grinned, rubbing his nose while gazing upon his monster. "So, how does he look? The _Grave Ohja_ I summoned in Attack Position?"

Konami narrowed his eyes and glanced at the thing.

Grave Ohja - (EARTH/Rock) - LV4 - (1600/1500)

"Breakable." he replied after a moment. "And I'll prove it right now! It's my move! Draw!"

 **TURN TWO - KONAMI**

Konami glanced at his own hand of six cards after drawing, and didn't think twice about reaching for a monster card. Enzo's monster was not the strongest his machines had ever faced after all, and Konami had just the monster to prove it!

"I summon my Ancient Gear Knight in Attack Mode!" he shouted, placing the Gemini Monster's card onto his Duel Disk before watching a hologram of the forgotten warrior rise before him. Armed with a mechanical lance and a sturdy iron shield, the knight creaked and groaned before facing its future opponent valiantly, as if preparing for its eventual defeat.

Ancient Gear Knight - (EARTH/Machine/Gemini) - LV4 - (1800/500)

"Now," Konami continued, "go, Ancient Gear Knight! Smash that overgrown rock in two! _Mechanized Melee!_ "

Nodding its old, creaky head once, the old machine heard and obeyed. Scurrying into action, it charged across the Field lance raised, and pierced its way through Enzo's lone monster with a mighty blow. Grave Ohja sputtered and twitched as the machine's lance tore its way through its abdomen, and several seconds had passed, it exploded into a thousand pieces, prompting Enzo to shield his eyes from the blast.

 **ENZO - 3800 LP**

 **KONAMI - 4000 LP**

"Tsk...! Not bad," Enzo drawled, lowering his raised arm to regard his opponent cautiously, "but you'll have to do better than that if you want to bring the raging earth to a screeching halt!"

"Oh yeah?" Konami inquired. "Well then how about this?! I'll lay one card face-down and end my Turn!"

Enzo sighed. "How meager, and here I was hoping you'd bust out some kind of complicated move or something! Oh well, I guess beggars can't be choosers, and right now, I'm definitely begging. Begging for a better opponent that is! Now, it's my Turn! Huzzah!"

 **TURN THREE - ENZO**

"I'll start by placing a monster face-down in Defense Position!" the boy began, smirking as the familiar brown and black cover of a _Duel Monsters_ card appeared on his side of the Field. "Of course, there's no way I'll stop there, not when I still have to repay you for that earlier attack! Luckily for me, I have a good idea on how to get some revenge for that little trick - an idea known as the mighty _Gigantes_ , who'll be joining us in Attack Mode!"

No sooner did the boy finish speaking did a large, armored ogre sprout from the ground, wielding what appeared to be a broken tree trunk as a weapon. Roaring angrily as it took to the scene, the creature dubbed Gigantes pounded its chest before turning to face the much smaller Ancient Gear Knight. It grinned.

Gigantes - (EARTH/Rock) - LV4 - (1900/1300)

"What the-? Hang on a moment there!" Konami shouted. "You just set a monster! You can't summon another to the Field after doing that!"

"Wrong pal," Enzo replied, "you see, I can't _Normal Summon_ a monster to the Field after doing that, but Gigantes here can't be Normal Summoned see? He can only be Special Summoned, by removing one EARTH-type monster in my Graveyard from play."

"An EARTH-type monster?" Konami grimaced. "Like your Grave Ohja!"

"That's right!" Enzo said with a grin. "So you see, it's really thanks to you that he's able to be out here in the first place! And ya know, I have a good feeling that he's wanting to thank you for letting that happen! So go on Gigantes! Show this guy what you've got! Attack the Ancient Gear Knight with that bangin' tree of yours! _Giganto Gloom!_ "

The oversized monster howled at the command. Swinging its weaponized tree trunk like a baseball bat, it tore into the side of Konami's machine and sent it flying into the sky where it promptly exploded. Shards of the Ancient Gear Knight's broken remains rained down upon the Field seconds later, forcing Konami to grimace in distaste as his Life Points fell.

 **ENZO - 3800 LP**

 **KONAMI - 3900 LP**

"I think I'll go ahead and end my Turn there. I don't wanna make things _too_ hard for ya after all!" Enzo smirked.

"Oh believe me, you might want to kick things up a notch or two if you want to try and keep up with me!" Konami countered. "But since you went ahead and ended your Turn and all...I'll draw!"

 **TURN FOUR - KONAMI**

"And what do you know?" he asked a second later, glancing at the drawn card as he spoke. "It's just what I needed, another monster! Please, give a warm welcome to my Ancient Gear Soldier!"

Several cranking gears merged together to become a single united being, and Konami grinned at the sight, recognizing it as one of the more well-known Ancient Gear Monsters. Bearing a single gun, the soldier raised its head to lock eyes with Gigantes, and responded to the behemoth's roar with a mechanized shout of its own.

Ancient Gear Soldier - (EARTH/Machine) - LV4 - (1300/1300)

Enzo blinked in surprise. "Uh, hate to break it to ya, but that monster there doesn't have the stones to go up against my Gigantes! Ya dun' goofed pal!"

"Oh really? I don't think so." Konami replied, earning a confused look from Enzo in response. "Then again, unlike you, I happen to know what my face-down card is! A game-changer, one that happens to go by the name of _Solidarity!_ "

He flipped his face-down upward as he spoke, revealing the prized artwork of the "Ojama" brothers holding hands.

"When this card is face-up on the Field while I only have one Type of monster in my Graveyard, all monsters I control of the same Type gain Eight-Hundred Attack Points! So, tell me Enzo, still think my monster doesn't have the "stones" to go up against your giant?"

The sandy-haired teen merely grimaced in reply, turning bitterly toward his Duel Disk to regard the change in Konami's monster.

Ancient Gear Soldier - (EARTH/Machine) - LV4 - (2100/1300)

"Now, attack!"

Not needed to be told twice, the enhanced machine raised its gun and unloaded a flurry of bullets upon Gigantes, prompting the monster to scream and howl in pain and fear. The tree trunk in its hand fell to the ground as it attempted to protect itself, but the motion was to no avail. Several more bullets pierced through the giant's skin, and the behemoth fell back, unable to pay the cost of living any further.

 **ENZO - 3600 LP**

 **KONAMI - 3900 LP**

Konami had taken the upperhand once more. Despite that however, Enzo couldn't help but grin at the scene...a grin that was explained seconds later.

 _ **SMASH!**_

"What...?" Konami breathed, his eyes widening as he watched his lone Spell Card sudden shatter into dust. "My Solidarity...! What have you done to it?!"

"Not me," Enzo explained. "Gigantes! See, when he goes down he goes down kicking and screaming! In other words, if he's done in by another monster's attack, he makes sure to take all your Spell and Trap Cards with him! Sure, it puts me down another monster...but now you can't rely on that Solidarity card of yours anymore, and it's about to get even worse for ya, because it's my move!"

 **TURN FIVE - ENZO**

"Wondering what I meant by that?" Enzo asked. "Well, allow me to show you! It's time for a Flip Summon...and the monster I'm flipping is...Medusa Worm!"

A large, toothy insectoid burst from beneath the card hologram at the words, and quickly began circling around the Field in search of prey. Konami staggered backward at the sight of it, if only due to its repulsive appearance.

Medusa Worm - (EARTH/Rock) - LV2 - (500/600)

"Five-Hundred Attack Points?" Konami wondered. "I hate to throw your own words back at you but...even without _Solidarity_ , my Ancient Gear Soldier still has more Attack Points than your monster!"

"True," Enzo agreed, "but Medusa Worm has a special ability! Whenever it's Flip Summoned, I can automatically destroy one of your monsters. In other words, it doesn't matter _how_ many Attack Points your Soldier has. It'll still fall prey to my worm's teeth! Now, go on Medusa Worm! Piledrive that thing back into the history books! _Rockslide Rage!_ "

A shrill screech filled the air as the giant worm obeyed, and in seconds the ground surrounding Konami's monster had caved in, leaving the machine stranded as the worm came in for the final assault. A loud, dust-filled explosion swept through the area as the Medusa finally struck, and Konami shielded his eyes from the wave, knowing that things had just become that much more difficult for him.

"And it's about to get even _more_ difficult!" Enzo said right then, as if he had read the boy's mind. "Because now I'm _tributing_ my Medusa Worm to bring out something even more powerful - a monster born from a time when even your gears were nothing more than ideas on a page - the mighty _Hieracosphinx_ , in Attack Mode!"

A golden light descended from the skies as a beast with the body of a lion and head of an eagle flew into view. Landing gracefully, it stared upon the Field with a regal poise, and snapped its head toward Konami as if understanding the situation.

Hieracosphinx - (EARTH/Rock) - LV6 - (2400/1200)

"Guh..!" Konami grimaced, taking a step back at the monster's stats. "Twenty-Four Hundred Attack...!"

"Alright!" Enzo cheered, clenching his fist tightly as he spoke. "My patience has paid off! It's finally time for a Direct Attack! Go on, Hieracosphix! Do you thing with _Eagle Wing!_ "

Cawing violently, the powerful beast rose up on its hind legs and began to flap its powerful wings rapidly. Golden light seemed to flood forth from its being with each movement, and Konami could _feel_ the life being drained out of him as the seconds droned by.

 **ENZO -** **3600 LP**

 **KONAMI - 1500 LP**

 _Shit...!_ Konami thought, shielding his eyes as the light finally began to die down. _That was too much damage at once! I need to recover..._

"Ha!" Enzo's shout broke him from his thoughts. "Looks like Yuri's conquerer isn't so tough after all! Whaddaya say boys?" the sandy-haired teen asked their audience. "After I'm done wiping the floor with him here, should I go ahead and reinstate his first and only decree?"

 _ **"YES!"**_

 _ **"FUCK YEAH!"**_

"Heh," Enzo chuckled, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he did. "Alright then! After I'm King, it'll be co-ed baths for life!"

"Hmhmhm...seems like they're getting a bit rowdy." Chancellor Foster said to Konami. "Don't tell me you actually intend for it to end this way?"

Konami scoffed at the thought. "Don't be ridiculous. My engine hasn't run out of fuel just yet. I still have plenty of power in me, and I'll use every drop of it to turn this thing around!"

Foster smiled. "That's the spirit! I'd hate having to explain to parents why their daughters are getting hit on in the baths, so if you could wrap this up before they get out of hand any further..."

"Yeah, yeah. Just sit over there and watch. This duel...will end with my win!" Konami declared. "Draw!"

 **TURN SIX - KONAMI**

"I'll start by placing one card face-down on the Field!" Konami shouted, watching as the card hologram appeared on the Field before him. "Next...I'll perform a monster summon! Ancient Gear Cannon, appear before me now!"

Several small gears materialized seconds later on the Field, each and every one of them attached to a pair of small turrets. The guns spun wildly as if being calibrated, before finally setting on facing Enzo directly, ignoring his larger monster completely.

Ancient Gear Cannon - (EARTH/Machine) - LV2 - (500/500)

"Huh? You summoned it in Attack Mode?" Enzo asked, his eyes widening in surprise. "But why-"

"-because, now I'm going to tribute it to give you a few more things to think about! Let's go, Ancient Gear Cannon! Pave the way with a direct hit! _Cannon Ball!_ "

Each of the weapon's turrets fired a series of weak bursts towards Enzo, prompting the boy to raise his Duel Disk to shield himself. His winced as if feeling the Solid Vision for real, and staggered backwards in mock pain before glancing at his Life Points.

 **ENZO - 3100 LP**

 **KONAMI - 1500 LP**

The Ancient Gear Cannon fell apart seconds later, it's attack only good for one burst. Enzo chuckled at the sight.

"You know, I think I've finally figured you out." he said, drawing Konami's curious gaze. "You're a freak! A loon! I mean, you had the perfect opportunity there to defend yourself, but instead you decided to sacrifice your monster just to inflict me with a few measley points of damage!" Enzo paused to sigh. "Man, and here I thought you might've actually been a challenge. Ah well, if that's the way you wanna play it then fine! I'll hurry up and make this quick!"

He drew a card.

 **TURN SEVEN - ENZO**

"Alright Hieracosphinx, let's wrap this up!" he shouted next, pointing toward Konami for the finale. "Hit him one more time with that _Eagle Wing_ of yours! From this day on, it's Enzo's time to shine!"

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm still busy shining over here!" Konami countered, flipping a card face-up. "Witness...the power of my _Magic Cylinder!_ It'll take in the power of your monster's attack, redirecting it so that it is not I who will be taking the damage...but you!"

Enzo's eyes widened at the declaration, and he glanced up from his Duel Disk just in time to see a powerful wave of light wash over his form. He smashed his eyes shut at the sight, and raised his arms to shield himself despite knowing that it wouldn't do anything. The damage had been done.

 **ENZO - 700 LP**

 **KONAMI - 1500 LP**

"You...I underestimated you!" Enzo muttered, his eyes narrow.

"Yeah, and it's about to cost you this match!" Konami replied. "My Turn, Draw!"

 **TURN EIGHT - KONAMI**

"I activate... _Foolish Burial!_ " Konami shouted, revealing the Spell Card in his hand before placing it on his Duel Disk. "Now, I can search through my Deck for one monster to send to my Graveyard, and I have just the one in mind! Behold, my Ancient Gear Chimera!"

"Pft!" Enzo huffed, unimpressed by the monster's appearance. "Big whoop! Even if you bring it back with a _Monster Reborn_ or something, it still doesn't have the Attack Points to destroy my Hieracosphinx!"

"Who said I was bringing it back?" Konami questioned, bringing a pause to Enzo's thoughts. "I intend to use my Chimera for an entirely different purpose...one you'll understand once I play this - the Spell Card _Ancient Gear Factory!_ "

As he placed the card upon his Duel Disk, a large, mechanical device rose up behind him, complete with a casting set and bucket full of hot iron.

Konami smirked at the look crossing Enzo's face. "Confused? Allow me to explain how it works. You see, _Ancient Gear Factory_ allows me to banish "Ancient Gear" monsters from my Graveyard whose total levels are double the amount of another "Ancient Gear" monster in my hand. Then, if the "Ancient Gear" monster I selected has a Level higher than Five, I'm allowed to Normal Summon it this Turn without a Tribute! Right now, I have the Level Four Soldier, Level Four Knight, Level Two Cannon, and Level Six Chimera in my Graveyard! By banishing them all, that gives me a total Level of Sixteen!"

"S-Sixteen?!" Enzo shouted. "But that means...that you can Normal Summon a Level Eight monster!"

"And I have just the one in mind!" Konami shouted. "The powerful Ancient Gear Dragon!"

The factory exploded as Konami's ace monster came charging through its walls, fully prepared to eliminate any and all threats its creator faced.

Ancient Gear Dragon - (EARTH/Machine) - LV8 - (3000/2000)

"It's the final act...and that means that we'll need a change of scenery to go with it! Since it's dragons we're talking about...then there's only place I can think of that would suit us!" Konami roared, reaching for the final card in his hand. "Come forth Continuous Spell - _Ancient Gear Castle!_ "

The western cowboy-like surroundings of North Academy suddenly vanished, and in its place, a large, mechanical castle arose, surrounded by all manner of ancient weaponry. The Ancient Gear Dragon roared as it soared about the castle overhead, before perching on the building's peak and glaring at Enzo's lone monster.

Ancient Gear Dragon - (EARTH/Machine) - LV8 - (3300/2000)

"What...?! It gained even more Attack Points?!" Enzo gasped, clenching his fist at the thought.

"It's the effect of my castle." Konami explained. "While it's active, all "Ancient Gear" monsters gain Three-Hundred Attack Points. In this case...that's just enough for my dragon to wipe out the rest of your Life Points. Face it pal, your perverted paradise won't become your reality! It's time for you...to face the facts! Go, Ancient Gear Dragon! Bring down the lightning! _Limiter Stream!_ "

The dragon roared, and the world Enzo knew was engulfed in a blazing light.

 **ENZO - 0000 LP**

 **KONAMI - 1500 LP**

The Field returned to its former state at the confirmation of victory, and the crowd gasped in surprise as they saw Enzo fall to his knees in defeat.

"Oooh...Ooooh...!" the boy mumbled, bowing his head and banging his fist against the ground as tears began to pool in his eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, guys! Our co-ed paradise...I couldn't make it a dream come true!"

Slowly, the crowd around him too began to sniffle at the turn of events, and they rushed to support Enzo for his manly attempt at victory.

"It's alright, boss!" they cried as one. "We can try again next time! Our co-ed baths...! We'll build them ourselves!"

Struck by the powerful passion the group surrounding his defeated opponent seemed to have, Konami took a step back and sighed.

"So this is North Academy, huh?" he asked Foster, turning his gaze to the night sky as he spoke. He allowed a subtle silence to fall between them before reaffirming his decision. "Interesting...I suppose if it's always like this, then being at the top...wouldn't be too bad."

Foster smiled lightly in agreement, and the two turned to face the crying swarm of students, wondering just what twists and turns would await them in the future.

 **-Chapter End-**


	2. Chapter 2

"Maaaaan, I still can't believe you beat me like that!"

Konami sighed, scratching the back of his head in annoyance while glancing toward the sluggish Enzo beside him. Ever since he'd finally stopped crying over the whole "co-ed" fiasco the boy had been going on and on about his defeat at the new King's hand, prompting Konami to wonder if he was _really_ supposed to be one of the "high and mighty" Emperors everyone seemed to be drooling over.

"I mean," Enzo continued, breaking Konami's thoughts, "I can understand the dragon at least, that fits your whole "Ancient Gear" shtick you've got goin' on, but _Magic Cylinder_ , really?! It's not even part of the archetype!"

"Says you." Konami said.

"Says anyone who ever dueled, _EVER_." Enzo retorted.

Konami sighed. "Complain all you want," he said after a moment, "it doesn't change the fact that you lost, Enzo, and you know it." He waited a moment. "Then again, I guess my gears were just too magical for you to handle. You _did_ put up a good fight though. If I hadn't drawn those cards when I did, you just might have beaten me."

"I "might've?"" Enzo inquired. "Don't kid around, King! There's no "might've" about it! If you hadn't busted out that dragon of yours, I _would've_ taken you down, and the Harem End I'd been searching for my whole life would have become a reality! Of course, considering where we're going it's not like I'm out of the race just yet! "

Konami suddenly stopped walking. "What are you talking about? I thought you said you were taking me to the dorm?"

"Oh I _am_ taking you to the dorm," Enzo said, "the _Girls' Dorm_ that is!"

Nodding thoughtfully, Konami began walking again until the entirety of Enzo's statement hit him full force. "Oh I see, so we are going to the dorm. Really Enzo, you shouldn't scare me like that - WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE GIRLS' DORM?!"

"Heehee!" Enzo snickered. "Surprised? After that crippling defeat you dealt me, I need to rekindle my duelist spirit, and the fastest way I know how to do that...is by hitting the female baths with a Direct Attack!"

"Ugh..." Konami grumbled, sighing into his hand. "You really are a buffoon... I should have known that a pervert like you would try something like this. Forget it! I'm not about to let you go and do something like that in my presence! Now turn around! We're going to _our_ dorm, where we're supposed to be!"

"Heh, I don't think so, King!" Enzo shouted. "I mean, we've already come so far! Going back now would be like...like returning to Pallet Town when you're on the final member of the Elite Four! Besides, we're already here, and if the guard on duty is who I think it is...then they already know we are too!"

"You've got that right!" a powerful voice echoed from the surrounding trees, and suddenly, a pink-haired silhouette dashed into view, before smashing a powerful fist into Enzo gut. "I thought I told you to never return here, ENZO MITAGAWA!"

" _G-Gwuaogah!_ " Enzo cried as the blow forced its way deep into his stomach. With a pained grunt he crumpled to his knees, only to smirk menacingly as he raised his head toward the pink banshee standing before him. "Huehuehue, you've made a terrible mistake, Tasha... _bunnies don't suit you_."

"B-Buwha?!" the pink-haired girl, Tasha evidently, sputtered at the words, and took a quick step back from Enzo while pressing down on her skirt. "You...You...! YOU...! YOU PERVERT!"

"Guilty as charged!" Enzo said happily as he climbed back to his feet. "Though really, you only have yourself to blame. I'm a growing young man after all, I just can't help but grow a tent in my pants whenever fine maidens like you come along. Though I really must say Tasha, when it's you I'm looking at...my tent simply feels like it's on fire!"

"-And that's enough out of you, Enzo." Konami said, chopping the boy on the back of the head as he spoke.

With a pained cry Enzo grabbed the wounded area with both hands. He turned quickly to Konami, a fierce glare forming in his eyes as he finally uttered out a pained response. "Darn you...! Can't you see that the babe and I are trying to have a conversation here?!"

"Conversation? No, I believe what you are attempting falls more along the lines of _molestation_." said Konami. "It doesn't look like she's interested in what you're selling, and besides...didn't Foster tell you to keep it T-rated while we're together?"

Enzo sputtered at the reminder, but brandished his fist anyway. "S-Screw him! I'm an M-rated character!"

Across from them, Tasha appeared as though she was coming back to her senses. Keeping her skirt lowered, she warily approached the pair, and fixed each with a cautious scowl. "Who's this, Enzo?" she asked, drawing the two's gaze with her words. "Another perverted friend of yours?"

"Heh, you don't know?" Enzo replied, smirking as if he was empowered by the information. "This here's your new boss, Tash'! Meet Konami Kodo from Commoner Street, the new King of our freshman class!"

"N-New King?!" Tasha exclaimed, reeling back at the knowledge. "Y-You mean all those rumors floating around about how Yuri had been beaten were true?! No way...I seriously can't believe it! I thought that Yuri was supposed to be the best! How'd he get beaten by a no-good, creepy pervert?!"

"Hey, don't label me together with this scum." Konami grunted, shoving Enzo away lightly as he spoke. "I'm nothing like him, and as far as beating Yuri goes...I'll tell you the same thing I told everyone else; he wasn't nothin' special."

Tasha frowned at the words, but understood them. "Yeah..." she agreed after a moment. "...if you really are the new King, then I guess he would have had to be." Her scowl returned full force a second later. "So what? You're here to lay down some new rules to make your time here better for you or something? Let me guess, you're gonna try and make the women's baths co-ed, aren't you?!"

Enzo snortled at the idea, knowing that just a few hours ago, Konami had said exactly that, even if it had turned out to be little more than a cruel lie.

"Well too bad!" Tasha shouted, putting an end to Enzo's amusement with her loud voice. "We girls had enough to put up with when Yuri was the one running the place! I'm not gonna let some creep with a hard-on make things even worse for us!"

"Relax." Konami said. "I have no intention of making the baths co-ed."

"H-Huh? You're not?" Tasha sputtered. "But then...what're you doing all the way out here?!"

"We weren't supposed to be." Konami explained angrily. "Enzo here was supposed to be showing me the way to _my_ sleeping quarters. Of course, the pervert thought it'd be better if he lured me here instead after I beat him in a duel. Obviously, it hasn't been working out for him so much."

"T-That's only because you two are such psychopaths that you have to hit people every five minutes!" Enzo complained.

Tasha, leaned back on her heels and folded her arms, thoroughly amused. "Ho...?" she asked with a wry smile, glancing at Enzo through a half-lidded stare that reminded Konami of Freyja far too much. "So you lost to the new guy too huh Enzo? Lame~"

"H-Hey! That guy's the King you know?! There's no shame in losing to him!" Enzo shouted.

"Sure, sure," Tasha replied, waving her hand at him nonchalantly. "I'm sure that all the _losers_ like you think that, but Enzo, don't you remember North Academy's motto? _Weakness is a sin_ , and from what I see of you right now, you're looking pretty weak!"

"No. He's better than I thought he would be." Konami said. "More of a challenge than Yuri, at any rate."

"R-Really?" Tasha asked with a sweatdrop. "This Enzo was a challenge? A-Are you sure you're not mistaking him for someone else?"

Konami felt his eyes bore into Tasha's. "I don't know. Are you telling me that I wouldn't be able to recognize someone I dueled half an hour ago?"

"N-No, of course not!" Tasha said, losing the battle of wills. "Well," she sighed a moment later, "I guess "the Enduring Enzo" isn't one of the Four Emperors for nothing. Still hard to believe though...that a pervert like him could possibly be so strong."

"Heh, there's nothing a man can't do when he's in love!" Enzo declared.

Tasha's eye twitched. "What the hell are you saying?! You're not in love with anyone, moron!"

"No." Enzo agreed. "It would be impossible for one person alone to take in all the love I have to offer. That's why...I've extended my love's reach to the entire female population! Bouncy bums! Supple breasts! There is no form I will not love! Especially..." he decided, locking eyes with Tasha. "...the flat-chested. _Hrunggrh!_ "

A fist from both Konami and Tasha had promptly found their way into Enzo's gut; such was the punishment for such unseemly statements.

"Hmm...?" Tasha wondered, glancing idly at Konami as she pulled back. "You've got surprisingly good form."

"Growing up alongside a girl similar in nature to you, I had to." Konami explained.

Indeed, Freyja's whimsical ways had often landed the pair of them in heaps of trouble, and when they weren't fighting each other over the situation's result, someone _else_ was usually in need of a good thwacking.

"Well, I'm glad to see at least _one_ of you has a strong moral compass. Now if I could just figure out how to deal with _this_ lunatic..." Tasha sighed. "...I guess another warning at this point is the only thing that'd be acceptable! I'd like to do more, but since you guys didn't actually _make_ it to the Girls' Dorm there's nothing to be done about it. Or so the rules say."

"You said the girls had enough to deal with while Yuri was Czar, right?" Konami inquired. "If that meant that he was a pervert like Enzo here, I'm surprised there's still even a _rule_ to enforce regarding peeping as a whole."

Tasha scoffed. "Don't be. Foster had to make sure there were rules that even the "all-powerful Czar" had to obey after all. If he hadn't, I don't think that North Academy would have even a _single_ girl here for you loons to leer at."

"That would be horrible..." Enzo muttered darkly. "...Ah well, fact is that we _do_ have girls to leer at, so there's no problem at all, right pal?" he asked, slapping Konami's back lightly as he spoke.

Tasha's gaze narrowed once more at the sight. "Enzo...do we need to hit you again?"

"Not at all, not at all." Enzo said, backpedaling slightly while waving Tasha's concerns off. "Rest assured, I have no intention of driving you any more insane than I already have. To do so at this point...well, it'd be like courting death."

"If you understand that then hurry up and scram!" the girl shouted angrily in response, complete with a cute little stamp of her foot. Enzo and Konami both blinked in surprise at the sight, though the girl's averted gaze meant she didn't catch it. "T-Then again...it's not like I _want_ you to get off scot-free. Maybe I should detain you for interrogation..."

A bead of sweat began to roll down the back of Enzo's head. "I...I'd rather you didn't, you know?"

Tasha frowned, and she turned her head to regard Enzo once more. "What, you're still here? I thought I told you to scram already?!"

Konami took that second warning as their cue to leave. "Come on, Enzo." he said, wrapping his fingers around the boy's shoulder while he spoke. "You can show me to the _Mens'_ dorms this time...and don't think that we won't be having words about this little trick fo yours later. I don't take kindly to being made a fool of."

Enzo's mood visibly deflated, but he turned to head back regardless. Tasha's subsequent call however, brought them both to a halt.

"Hold on there, _King_." the girl said, drawing Konami's attention back to her visage. "I was telling _Enzo_ to scram. You however..." a dark gleam appeared in her eyes, and her body shifted to reveal a familiar device wrapped around her forearm. "...Well, let's just say that there are a few more things that I wanna say to _you_."

Konami glanced at the deactivated Duel Disk around Tasha's arm, and then back to the girl herself. His lips twitched in amusement.

"A challenge...? Interesting." he said finally, turning back to face Tasha completely. "Alright then. I'll play your game a little longer. Lead the way, Tasha."

Tasha's grin grew, and Konami distinctly heard Enzo whine from behind him.

 _-Scene Break-_

"We shouldn't be here..." Enzo whined from behind Konami, acknowledging each and every girl they passed while following Tasha through the Girls' Dorm.

"What's the problem?" asked Konami. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"No! This is different!" Enzo assured him, glancing about his surroundings as if he'd be killed at any moment. Given the sharp, distrustful looks the girls were giving him, Konami couldn't say he blamed him. "Earlier," Enzo continued, "earlier was for fun! We were gonna stay in the forest, out of their reach...out of their _sight_! But now...now we're in the midst of it! In a place not even the strongest of men would dare approach. King...don't you realize it? We just entered the _lion's_ den."

Konami rolled his eyes at Enzo's worries. "Oh please." he told his companion. "Stop complaining about it already. We're just here for a short and simple game."

"Short and simple game he says." Enzo snorted. "King, this is North Academy. Nothing about this place is short and simple. Besides, you're about to go up against Tasha! Don't you know who she _is_ around here? What it is that she _does_?"

"No." Konami replied, not missing a beat. "But I have a strange feeling that you're about to tell me."

"She's Tasha Tsandire, another one of the Four Emperors!" Enzo exclaimed. Now _that_ Konami had not been expecting. Then again, considering Enzo himself was supposed to be one of the Four Emperors...maybe he _should_ have expected it. Either way, it didn't seem like Enzo was done talking just yet. "As a master of Special Summoning, her _TsunTsun_ exterior hides a soul that burns hotter than the flames of hell itself! If you go up against her...I can't say that you'll make it out in one piece!"

"That just means that she'll be a good challenge." Konami replied. Coming to a stop as they appeared to reach their destination he turned to study the expression on Tasha's face, and he immediated noticed that her eyes did seem to carry some powerful flame within.

He shuffled his Deck.

"Listen," Tasha said, doing the same as she spoke, "I don't want you thinking that I do this with just any guy, alright? It's just...you're the King, you know? And that means that I've gotta get my shot at you before anyone else does! After all, if the story about you beating Yuri is true...then that means that whoever beats you will be the new strongest freshman in the Academy! So I'll take that title...and make a rule that'll stop guys like you from even stepping foot on the dirt around our dorm!"

Konami mused. "I see. So you intend to make a rule that will prevent people like Enzo from peeking. You know, if you really wanted such a thing, you could have just asked me. I'd be more than happy to help you out-"

"Shut up! We don't need your pity!" Tasha said. "There'll be no point unless a girl's the one who does it, so hurry up and activate your Duel Disk! Then I'll take you out with a single blow of my Deck!"

"Oh don't be so sure about that." Konami replied, though he did as Tasha requested and slid his Deck into his Duel Disk. "You'll find that my Deck won't be so easy to run over, no matter _how_ good you are at Special Summoning monsters. And don't think I'll hold back on you just beacuse you're a girl."

Tasha clenched her teeth and growled. "Tch! As if! You're the King! I expect you to give it everything you've got! Otherwise...it'd be an insult to your life as a Duelist!"

"Yeah, you've got that right." Konami smirked. "So, you wanted to get this over with right? Let's do it. Mano y Mano! It's time to duel!"

 **-DUEL-**

 **KONAMI - 4000 LP**

 **TASHA - 4000 LP**

"W-Well...ordinarily it'd be only right for a girl to go first..." Tasha said, "...but since you're supposed to be the _bad guy_ here...you can go!"

"Hmph, bad guy?" Konami inquired, raising a brow at the term. "While I can't say I appreciate being called such a thing, if you want me to kick things off, then that's fine by me! Here I go! Draw!"

 **TURN ONE - KONAMI**

"I'll start by setting one monster face-down in Defense Position!" Konami began, sliding his chosen monster onto his Duel Disk before glancing at the rest of his hand. "Then, to follow up that act, I'll set one face-down card in my backrow as well!"

Another hologram of a _Duel Monsters_ card appeared on the Field between Konami and Tasha while shimmering with light. Konami glanced at it idly and then turned his gaze back to his pink-haired opponent.

"Turn End."

"T-Turn End? What do you mean Turn End?! You didn't even _do_ anything!" Tasha complained.

Konami shook his head mildly at the words. "If that's really what you think, then go ahead and make your move. I'm not going to stop you."

He spoke with a confident gaze, so much so that Tasha couldn't help but glance at his three hidden cards in worry. She promptly shook her fears away and reached for her Deck with a scowl.

"Fine!" she shouted out. "I-It's not like I was expecting a challenge or anything anyway! I'll just make this quick! Here I go! Huzzah!"

With a strange, outlandish yell, she drew the top card of her Deck and glanced at it solemnly. Konami didn't miss the twitch of her lips.

 **TURN TWO - TASHA**

"If you're not coming, then I will!" Tasha shouted, placing her drawn card onto her Duel Disk with a determined expression. "I summon Zanji of the Six Samurai in Attack Position!"

A glorious light soon filled the makeshift arena, blinding those present as an armored silhouette began to materialize. Armed with a glowing naginata, the pale warrior fell into an offensive stance and awaited further commands.

 _The Six Samurai - Zanji - (LIGHT/Warrior) - LV4 - (1800/1300)_

"And before we really get started, I think I'll give my Zanji a boost with the Spell Card _Legendary Ebon Steed_!" Tasha continued, revealing a second card in her hand before placing it behind Zanji on the Duel Disk. As she did, a large black horse appeared beneath the glowing warrior, allowing him to saddle himself upon it before staring down Konami's mysterious cards once more.

 _The Six Samurai - Zanji - (LIGHT/Warrior) - LV4 - (2000/1500)_

"It's Attack Points have risen..." Konami mused. "So that horse is an Equip Spell?"

"That's right!" Tasha confirmed with a nod of her head. "While I can only equip it to a "Six Samurai" monster I control, it does give them an additional Two Hundred Attack and Defense Points, and with Two Thousand Attack, my Zanji should be able to run over anything you've got!"

"I guess we're about to find out..." Konami replied. Tasha's eyes narrowed in agreement.

"Go, Zanji! Attack his face-down monster with your _Legendary Ebon Stamp!_ "

Upon the great black warhorse the warrior nodded, and with a whip of the monster's reins, forced the horse into a mighty leap. They soared together through the air at a snail's pace, allowing everyone to take in the almost majestic sight before realizing what was about to happen. Or at least...what they _thought_ would happen. Konami however...well, he had other ideas.

"You've activated my Trap Card!" he roared, sparking a glint of surprise to appear within Tasha's eyes. " _Sakuretsu Armor!_ It allows me to target one attacking monster you control and destroy it! Which means your Zanji's about to become little more than a memory!"

Tasha's eyes narrowed for a moment before her expression changed into that of a smirk. "Not quite!" she replied. "Because by activating your Trap Card, you've actually activated the second effect of my Ebon Steed! You see, while it's true that it gives its equipped monster a boost in the stat department, it also protects them from being destroyed by taking the hit for them! Your Sakuretsu Armor is meant to destroy my attacking monster...but since he's equipped with the Legendary Ebon Steed, your counterattack will only destroy his horse instead!"

The warhorse howled in pain as it indeed took the brunt of the reactive armor's attack, sending Zanji sprawling to the ground but otherwise unharmed. Though its Attack and Defense Points had returned to their original value, he was still free to go through with his attack.

"Go!" Tasha roared, throwing her hand forward valiantly. "Destroy that face-down monster!"

The warrior's eyes gleamed, and he struck out to pierce the obscured creature with his naginata's sharp tip. The _Duel Monsters_ card split and shattered upon contact, but Konami only grinned at the sight.

"Sorry, but it looks like the joke's on you! The monster you just attacked...was my Gear Golem, the Moving Fortress!" Konami revealed, smirking as the bronze machine emerged from beneath the shattered card.

 _Gear Golem the Moving Fortress - (EARTH/Machine) - LV4 - (800/2200)_

"T-Twenty Two Hundred Defense Points?! No way!" Tasha exclaimed, her eyes wide in shock as her Zanji leapt back to her side.

"That's right. His Defense Points are higher than your Zanji's Attack Points, meaning that not only will your attack fail to go through...but you'll take damage equal to the difference between their stats as well!" Konami shouted.

Tasha grimaced at the words, and quickly turned to watch as her Life Points began to decrease.

 **KONAMI - 4000 LP**

 **TASHA - 3600 LP**

"Tsk..." Unable to complete her task, all Tasha could do was grimace at the turn of events. "Big whoop!" she shouted. "It's only Four Hundred Life Points! I'll make that up in a flash! And I'll prove it...by setting one card face-down on the Field and ending my Turn!"

"Just one huh?" Konami inquired. "And here you were saying that _I_ wasn't doing anything. This school is just filled with hypocrites huh?"

"W-What'd you call me?!" Tasha shouted.

"Nothing. Forget it." Konami sighed. "It's my Turn, right? Let's do it. Draw!"

 **TURN THREE - KONAMI**

Glancing at the new card in his hand, Konami turned to study the Field before assuring himself with a firm nod. He slid the new card into his Duel Disk, and watched at the dorm arena transformed into a large, overbearing castle.

Tasha's eyes widened in surprise, as did most of the onlookers to their duel.

"W-What is this?" she asked warily, glancing around the new surroundings as she spoke.

Konami grinned before moving to explain. "It's my _Ancient Gear Castle!_ " he said, reaching for another card as he spoke. "It has a unique ability that I will, of course, be telling you about, but before that...I think I'll get rid of my Gear Golem to bring out something with a little more firepower!" Moving quickly, he sent the Gear Golem on his Duel Disk to the Graveyard, and replaced it with a far more powerful monster. "Allow me to introduce you...to the mighty _Ancient Gear Chimera!_ "

Three mechanized roars followed Konami's words, and a bundle of metal steadily rose onto the Field, producing a single beast with three different shaped heads. The creature snapped and growled at its surroundings warily, before locking eyes on Tasha's warriors and realizing just who it was it was meant to face.

 _Ancient Gear Chimera - (EARTH/Machine) - LV6 - (2300/1300)_

"And now that I've summoned him..." Konami continued, "I think it's high time that this castle of mine got a little bit bigger!"

Tasha's eyes widened once more as the castle _did_ , in fact, grow in size. What had once been nothing more than a tiny puddle became a great moat, and several small cannons began to protrude from the castle's exterior, giving off a rather fiendish impression.

 _Ancient Gear Castle - (1 Counter)_

"W-What in the world?!" Tasha gasped. "What's going on here?!"

"Oh nothing too important. Just my castle's effect is all!" Konami explained with a shrug. "See, whenever a monster is Normal Summoned to the Field while it's present, I get to add one counter to it, increasing its size and shape! Oh, and I haven't even mentioned the best part! As long as this castle's on the Field, all "Ancient Gear" monsters gain Three Hundred Attack Points!"

The Chimera growled at the words, feeling at ease fighting in familiar territory.

 _Ancient Gear Chimera - (EARTH/Machine) - LV6 - (2600/1300)_

"Now, Ancient Gear Chimera!" Konami roared. "Take out that lightbulb of hers! _Mechanized Melee!"_

With a fiendish howl, the Chimera attacked. Its mechanical teeth tore into Zanji with immense ease, earning a sudden cry from Tasha as she watched the first of her "Six Samurai" bite the proverbial dust.

 **KONAMI - 4000 LP**

 **TASHA - 2800 LP**

"And...I think that'll do it for now." Konami said.

"Tch, you might, but I don't!" Tasha shouted, moving to flip a card over before Konami finished Ending his Turn. "I'm activating a Trap Card - _Swiftstrike Armor!_ Now, whenever I draw a card from my Deck, I can reveal it, and if it's a _"Six Samurai"_ card, I can Special Summon it to the Field!"

"Uh oh! That's not good king!" Enzo shouted from the sidelines, speaking for the first time since the duel began. "Those Six Samurais of hers...they're completely based around Special Summons! If you let her get even one off, then you'll be in for a world of hurt!"

Konami felt his lips twitch in annoyance. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. I've already Ended my Turn. All that's left to do is see just what fate has in store for us...or something."

"Hmph! ' _Or Something'_ is right, because that world of pain Enzo was speaking about...is right at your doorstep!" Tasha shouted. "My Turn! Draw!"

 **TURN FOUR - TASHA**

The second Tasha glanced at it Konami knew she was right. After all, what other possible reason could there for her to _smirk_ at him so blatantly? Her following words confirmed his thoughts.

"Well, well..." she said, swinging the hand about coyly in her hand, "...what do you know? Looks like fate's on _my_ side for once! The card I drew is the _Grandmaster of the Six Samurai_ , and you know what that means!"

"Tch...Due to _Swiftstrike Armor_ , you can Special Summon him to the Field!" Konami cursed.

"That's right!" Tasha cheered. "So come on out Grandmaster! And I'll be Normal Summoning my Yariza of the Six Samurai out with him for good measure!"

She quickly placed the cards onto her Duel Disk, prompting two powerful warriors to emerge from the confines of Solid Vision. Standing side by side, the aged and expert warriors glared at the lone machine Konami controlled, making it wonder if killing Zanji so... _violently_ was really the correct course of action.

 _Grandmaster of the Six Samurai - (EARTH/Warrior) - LV5 - (2100/800)_

 _The Six Samurai - Yariza - (EARTH/Warrior) - LV3 - (1000/500)_

"Oh man, now you're really in for it Konami!" Enzo complained. "She has everything she needs now to bring out the _big guy_!"

"Big guy?" Konami asked, glancing to Enzo for further explanation. Unfortunately for him, it was Tasha who spoke next.

"The leader of the Six Samurai. Their "king", so to speak." she explained, only to shake her head a moment later. "Oh why am I explaining it like this? At this point, it'd be better to just show you!"

She tightened her grip on a card in her hand, and Konami felt the sudden urge to frown.

 _"A fractured land seeks out a unifed front...become the commander the Warring States need! Special Summon! Conquer it all -_ _ **Great Shogun Shien!**_ "

A single bolt of fire crashed down upon the surface of the arena floor. Flames and smoke leapt up from its point of contact, spreading throughout the Field as if threatening to engulf everything it touched. Even so, the monsters remained focused on the true threat emerging from the fire's presence; that of the armored man emerging from the flames.

 _Great Shogun Shien - (FIRE/Warrior) - LV7 - (2500/2400)_

"So that's him then?" Konami wondered aloud, gazing upon the warrior clad in red as he spoke. "Your boss monster?"

"Be careful, Konami." Enzo said. "Its Attack Points may not seem overwhelming for a Level Seven monster...but the true danger it poses come from its effect, not just its stats!"

"Its' effect?" Konami inquired. His eyes narrowed into slits. "Just what kind of effect are we talking about here?"

"One that'll prevent you from using more than one Spell or Trap Card per Turn!" Enzo shouted, infuriating Tasha immensely.

"Gah - _Damn it Enzo!_ Stay the hell out of this! I don't remember people being allowed to give _you_ help during our duel!" she shouted, clenching her fists upon realizing that her monster's greatest strength had been exposed.

Or maybe it was the fact that _she_ hadn't been the one to reveal it.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, she turned her attention back to Konami and nodded. "A-Anyway," she coughed, "the buffoon is right! As long as my Shien is face-up, your strategies will be reduced to using a single backrow card for the rest of this Duel!"

"That is quite the restriction..." Konami agreed, "...but don't forget that even though you may have more _monsters_ on your side of the Field, my lone Chimera still has enough Attack Points to fend off your attacks!"

"True, true..." Tasha agreed, "...but the same can't be said for its _Defense Points_ now can they?"

" _What?_ " Konami breathed.

"I activate _Book of Moon!_ " Tasha shouted, revealing the final card in her hand with a smirk. "Now I can change one face-up monster on the Field to face-down Defense Position, and I have a feeling we _both_ know which one I'm choosing! That Chimera of yours...is going down Konami!"

Cursing, Konami watched as his lone monster returned to being a helpless hologram trapped beneath a giant card. He glanced back to Tasha, knowing that whatever she did next would not be good for him.

"From what I remember, it still had enough Defense Points to handle Yariza...but the same can't be said about the Grandmaster!" the girl continued, swinging her hand forward to declare her intent. "Go! Wipe out that rust bucket!"

The aged warrior of the group nodded at the command, and slowly unsheathed what appeared to be a gleaming blade. He promptly disappeared after that, reappearing seconds later behind Konami's face-down monster. The card then split in two...and as most things did when destroyed - exploded.

"D-Damn it! My Chimera!" Konami shouted, only to have his eyes widen as two silhouettes raced through the debris toward him.

Tasha's eyes had narrowed. "You should be worrying more about yourself! Go Yariza! Shien! _Direct Attack!_ "

The two warriors emerged from the smoke, their respective weapons raised for what should have been deadly blows.

 _-swish-_

 **KONAMI - 500 LP**

 **TASHA - 2800 LP**

"D-Damn...! My Life Points!" Konami hissed. He fell to a knee, clutching his chest in pain. As expected, the Solid Vision was just as dense as it had been during his earlier duels. North Academy...really didn't mess around!

"Tch...! So I couldn't finish you off..." Tasha muttered. "It's fine! I'll get you next time! Of course, that is if you still want to continue! There'd be no shame in giving up now after all! This duel is practically over!"

"N-No! It can't be!" Enzo despaired. "Is Tasha's dream of a school without pervs really going to come true?! I can't allow this! Someone...! Anyone...! _Declare this duel invalid!_ "

"Shut up Enzo! There's no way such a thing would happen!" Tasha snapped. She folded her arms with a "humph", and turned back to regard the rising Konami. "So, what'll it be? You ready to fold and hand that crown of yours over?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Konami replied. "My Life Points aren't at zero just yet. I can still turn this around!"

"Wha-? Are you stupid or something?" Tasha asked. "You don't have anything on your side of the Field, and with my Shien's effect active, you can only use one Spell _or_ Trap on your next Turn! In other words, there's no way that you can bring something out that'll turn things around! You should just give up while I'm still feeling nice!"

Konami's lips twitched. "Oh please. What kind of duelist would I be if I just gave up without a fight? Sorry, but you're the one who's got things twisted! There's no way...that I'll back down now!"

Without another word, he reached for his next card...and drew.

 **TURN FIVE - KONAMI**

"Just as I thought." he said. "There's no point in giving up. If you do, you might end up regretting it in the future!"

Tasha scoffed. "Oh please! Don't try and act like you actually pulled something that'll help you now! Just what kind of idiot do you take me for? I won't fall for your bluff!"

"It's no bluff!" Konami shouted. "As it turns out, I've drawn just the card I need to turn things around, and it's really a shame too, because if you and Enzo hadn't explained your Shien's ability to me beforehand, I wouldn't have realized that I'd need to play _it_ first! Behold, the power of my _Double Spell_!"

"W-What?!" Tasha shrieked, recognizing the card and just what it meant for her. "What in the hell?! What kind of duelist runs _that_ in their deck?!"

"That's what I said when I saw he had _Magic Cylinder_." Enzo grunted.

Konami ignored them both in favor of expalining just what _Double Spell_ did.

"Now," he said, "by discarding a Spell like the _Enemy Controller_ I have in my hand, I can target one Spell Card in _your_ Graveyard Tasha, and use its effect for myself! And the effect I'm choosing to activate is one I'm sure we all know and love - _Book of Moon!_ "

Tasha could've ripped her hair out.

"Now, _Double Spell_! Use your magic to flip Shien face-down, and render his abilities useless for the rest of my Turn!" Konami shouted.

His Spell Card reacted in kind upon learning the cost had been paid, and with a powerful bolt of electricity, forced Shien to his knees and transformed him into a harmless card. Tasha reeled back at the sight, knowing that so long as Shien was face- _down_ , his abilities that restricted Konami's moves were no longer in play.

"T-To think that you'd do something like that...! To think that you'd _have_ something like that...! Just who are you?!"

"A Topdecker that's who!" Konami shouted. "And I'll prove it, by activating another Spell - _Pot of Greed!_ " he waited for the giant green pot to appear on the Field before continuing to speak. "Hmhmhm...now that your Shien is face-down his ability to restrict my Spell and Trap usage is negated, meaning I can use as many as I want! Of course, no matter what I draw, this duel is about to end! Now, it's time to find which of us fate favors most, Tasha! Let's get these gears churning! It's time...for a _**DESTINY DRAWWW!**_ "

He drew two cards, and glanced at them both.

"The winds have changed, and it seems that they favor me once again!" Konami roared. "Behold, the mighty _Ancient Gear Dragon!_ "

"Wha - impossible!" Tasha shouted. "You can't even summon that card right now!"

"Oh but I can, because my _Ancient Gear Castle_ has one final ability!" he explained. "By offering it as Tribute, I can summon forth an "Ancient Gear" monster from my hand whose required sacrifices equal the number of counters the castle possesses!"

Tasha frowned. "But your Ancient Gear Dragon is a Level Eight monster! It needs two Tributes, and last I checked, your Ancient Gear Castle only had one - ah?!"

As she glanced to the Field, she couldn't help but notice that the castle had changed form once again. Missiles of all shapes and sizes stood at the ready, in places she was _certain_ had only carried measley cannons before.

"Wha - _how_ -?" she sputtered.

Konami smirked. "Have you forgotten already? I told you that my castle gains counters each time a _monster_ was Normal Summoned!"

"A monster...not just an Ancient Gear..." Tasha breathed. "But then...that means...!"

"Yes, you yourself provided a second counter by Normal Summoning Yariza of the Six Samurai!" Konami shouted. "And now, you're about to pay for that mistake! Come forth - _**Ancient Gear Dragon!**_ "

He removed the _Ancient Gear Castle_ from his Duel Disk, and as the holographic scenery exploded into chaos, the large, imposing form of his very own boss monster came into view.

The dragon's howl shook the very landscape itself, and as its broken wings and age-old body came into full view, Tasha could not help but fall back, aghast at its presence...or something.

 _Ancient Gear Dragon - (EARTH/Machine) - LV8 - (3000/2000)_

"T-Three Thousand...?! But - No! I can still survive this Turn, and I _will_ find a way to turn things around!" Tasha snapped.

"That's the spirit!" Konami told her. "But...I'm afraid you're a Turn too late!" he reached for his final card, also drawn from _Pot of Greed_ , and began to chant.

 _"Time and Gas boil over into a raging storm! Let nothing slow our progress into a new, shining age! Overclock - release your restraints,_ _ **Limiter Removal!**_ _"_

Steam and gas began to pour from the gargantuan machine's innards, setting the world below on fire as it let out a "pained" howl.

 _Ancient Gear Dragon - (EARTH/Machine) - LV8 - (6000/2000)_

Again, Tasha took a step back. Her eyes were wide and fitful, but given the situation, Konami could understand her fear. It wasn't everyday one faced a Six Thousand Attack Point monster, after all. Even so...they were duelists. If they didn't want a challenge, why bother picking up the cards in the first place?

Konami raised a fist.

"End it."

His dragon howled, and just like always, the world was cleansed in an oily light.

 **KONAMI - 500 LP**

 **TASHA - 0 LP**

Steam covered the area completely, obscuring the vanishing holograms from view as Konami lowered his Duel Disk victoriously. Across from him, Tasha fell to her knees with wide eyes, unable to believe that she had completely lost.

Enzo, on the other hand, seemed to have expected such an outcome.

"Awww _right_!" he shouted. He pumped his fist in the air for good measure before racing to Konami's side. "Now that's what I'm talking about! A perfect victory! With this, not even you can deny it Tasha! This guy here...is the real deal!"

He said this while laying a hand on Konami's shoulder supportively, prompting the capped child to take a step to the side, out of Enzo's reach.

"As if it wasn't obvious to begin with." Konami replied. He turned his attention to the fallen Tasha and smiled. "So, what are you going to do now, Tsandire? You weren't quite good enough to beat me, you know?"

"S-Shut up! I already know that!" the girl shouted, glancing upward with a frustrated expression on her face. "As per the rules...I'll be stuck doing whatever it is you say for a bit...so what is it you want?! If you say something perverted I'll kick your ass ya' know?!"

"Hmm...a favor from a tsuntsun huh?" Konami asked, leaning back nonchalantly as he spoke. "I wonder just what I should ask for...a backrub perhaps? Maybe a good scrubbing in the tub...?"

The words were meant as a joke of course. The amused smile on Konami's face was more than enough to reveal that fact, though the embarrassed blush growing on Tasha's cheeks still came.

"D-Don't kid around with me!" she shouted hatefully. "I-I'd _die_ before giving a man a b-b-b-backrub!"

"Ah, relax, relax." Konami told her, shrugging off her concerns with a wave of his hand. "I'm not really interested in those kinds of things you know? Or rather, it'd be more accurate to say I'm not a pervert who'd force a girl to do 'em."

Enzo drooped his head sadly at the revelation. Again...again Konami had struck down a glorious opportunity. Tasha, at least, seemed relieved.

"W-Well...what is it you want then?!"

"Hmm, I wonder~" Konami teased, tapping his chin in mock thought. "Well, I suppose...if you'd really be up for it..."

Tasha's eyes squinted warily, no doubt expecting another strange request to come flying from those lips-

"...if you could show me the way to the King's Quarters, I _might_ just think about calling it even." Konami finished.

"H-Huh? That's it?" Tasha asked in response. "You just want a guide? You don't want to, oh, I dunno, steal all my cards or something?"

"Well, I said it before, didn't I?" Konami replied. "Enzo here was supposed to take me but...he let his lower half do all the thinking. In a scenario like this, a civilized person like you would obviously be the better choice, right?"

"Humpf! Well if you say it that way, of course I'd accept!" Tasha exclaimed.

She climbed back to her feet, confidence bolstered by the turn of events. At the same time, Enzo faltered, his own self-worth depreciating by the second.

"Uoooough! Civilized he says! What about that brute spells civilized?!"

"Perhaps it's the part where her first thought isn't about making direct attacks on baths of the opposing gender?" Konami asked wryly.

"..or you know," Tasha threw in, "the fact that I'm not a pervert? At all?"

Enzo drooped his head in defeat. "You two...god damn it!"

Wailing frantically to a world that did not care, Enzo was left to despair as Tasha guided Konami to the correct destination.

He'd catch up with them some time later.

 _ **-Chapter End-**_


	3. Chapter 3

The world was burning.

Terrible red flames licked at her body, but even so - she did not flinch. Even as the world curled into a twisted, battered wasteland, she kept her eyes focused, ignoring all save that which mattered.

Yes.

She had far more pressing matters to attend to than the scorched earth upon which she stood, such as the scalded and bruised girl kneeling before her.

"Perhaps you see now that it was never your destiny to stand above me as father intended, but rather, to grovel beneath me as you are now. Yes, it would seem the board was mistaken. The Umino are not what they used to be."

Spoken in a whisper, the words were still more than enough to elicit a response from the battered woman. Her fingers twitched to life, wrapping around the ankle of the one who spoke such horrid words.

" _Wisteria...please..._ "

A pleaful beg. A heartfelt cry. Truly, the defeated girl had not yet given up. Even so...

"Oh? You disagree? Nonetheless, from this point on, there is nothing to be done. For you see, my dearest, today, in front of these people, you have lost. Today, in front of these people, the Umino name has fallen into ruin. Today, in front of these people, _Kami Umino_ has become insignificant."

The fingers slacked, and the battered girl bowed her head in defeat, or perhaps it was to hide her tears. The winner of their bout did not know, and if she was honest, nor did she care. That being said...

"Do not worry, Umino-san. In light of our past history, rest assured that I shall take good care of it...the company this victory has given me."

The Irvine Corporation, more commonly known as the SIC. A virtual game company responsible for the release of many well-selling _Duel Monsters_ games like _The Falsebound Kingdom_ and _Virtual Capsule Monsters_. As a mulitmillion-dollar organization that worked closely with both Industrial Illusions and Kaibacorp itself, it was easily one of the most powerful businesses in the world. An organization that had just traded hands from one young woman to another.

"Fufufu...you should rejoice, Umino-san. For while it is true that you have lost much this night, know that you have also gained. It is not every day that one is allowed to witness the rise of a new, shining era, after all. I, Wisteria Fujiwara, heiress of the Fujiwara Foundation promise you at least this much - the stocks I've won from you shall not be wasted!"

With audacious laughter the victor stepped away from the defeated husk of an Obelisk Elite, allowing the holograms of the burning field to dissipate and scatter. She retreated then into the dark confines of her quarters, accompanied by none but her most trusted assistant.

"And so the ruse is complete. My enemies are defeated, and thus...victory. I suppose things on your end have gone similarly?" she asked, addressing the suited man by her side.

"Yes ma'am." he replied. "The database was remarkably secure, but the virus Foster supplied was more than capable of breaking through. The information was gathered without incident."

"Good." Wisteria said. "Be sure to forward the data to Chancellor Foster. He'll wish to be informed of our success."

"Of course, ma'am." the man said with a bow. "And what of the Umino woman?"

"I have already expended my use for her. There is no need to concern ourselves with that girl any longer." Wisteria decided. "Her weakness was her downfall. Best to leave her to scatter to the wind, like the ashes of a dead flame."

"You do not fear her seeking recompense for this humiliation?" the man asked, surprised.

"Oh I have no doubt she will try." Wisteria replied. "Alas, Kami is an elitist in the purest sense of the word. It will be quite some time before she gathers her wits enough to even think of a suitable way to challenge me, and by the time she has, the resources she has lost will be so far out of reach that not even _I_ will know where to find them. No. She is harmless to us, for now. That being said..." she trailed off for a moment. "...I suppose she has earned at least _some_ reward for her troubles. Send her a box of chocolate. The expensive kind. Everyone likes chocolate right?"

"Y-Yes ma'am. I'll get right on it ma'am."

"And prep a ship for departure, would you?" Wisteria asked as the man turned to leave. "I daresay that I've been away from North Academy far too long, but not long enough to forgo a few sidetrips. Is the Caribbean still nice this time of year? Though I wonder...just how _is_ North Academy faring these days? Oh I do hope that dearest Yuri hasn't gotten into _too_ much trouble while I've been gone?"

The man started, his feet missing a step as he heard the former Czar's name. "Er..." he mumbled, drawing Wisteria's gaze.

"Butler, you're looking at me funny. Has something happened?" she asked, raising a brow at the strange demeanor the man was carrying.

"Yes, ma'am. It hadn't occurred to me but - could it be that you don't know?" the man inquired.

Wisteria brow furrowed. "Know what? Has something happened at North Academy while I've been away?"

"I'm afraid so, ma'am. I'd explain it to you but...perhaps it would be easier for you to read it yourself." Reaching into his pants' pockets, the man retrieved his small phone and quickly drudged up the latest North Academy news. He handed the device to Wisteria then, and stepped back as she skimmed the article.

"I see. So Yuri was defeated." Wisteria said plainly. "How strange, I would have thought the fat buffoon could at least remain King long enough for me to return and deal with him myself. So? Who is the one who took the throne? Tasha? Lucien? Dare I say it - _Enzo_?"

"No ma'am." the man replied. "It was an outsider, a young man by the name of Konami."

"'Konami'...is it?" Wisteria hummed, typing the name into the website's search bar. Several relevant searches soon appeared, and being the person she was, Wisteria went through each and every one, intent on digging up as much information about the new King as she could.

It wasn't until she reached the final article that a picture accompanied the name, and for the first time, her eyes fell upon the boy who would one day rule them all.

Her lips parted, and a grim smile made its way onto her face.

"I see." she murmured quietly, trailing a finger down the picture of the smiling student. "So you're the one...I'm destined to duel."

An awkward silence hung in the air, until finally, her associate's fake cough broke her concentration.

"Ma'am," he murmured quietly. "Is everything alright?"

Wisteria smiled wryly before handing the device back to her associate. "Yes, butler. Everything is fine, though I'm afraid we'll have to forgo the cruise. Grab my things and ready a chopper would you? We leave for North Academy immediately."

The man bowed whilst taking his phone back into his possession, and in that way, Wisteria Fujiwara began her return trip.

 **That had been a day ago.**

"I don't believe this."

It was a simple statement, but one that described everything Wisteria felt perfectly.

"How can this be? Surely, this is nothing more than a trick of mine eyes."

Indeed, it must have been, for there was certainly no way that her one and only target was associating with two - _TWO_ of the four Emperors...in something other than a duel!

And with a _smile_ no less! Was he, the King of North Academy, actually enjoying their company?! More importantly, were _they_ actually enjoying his? Wisteria didn't know, but she did know this; if the figure before her was strong enough to make Tasha and _Enzo_ of all people get along, then his victory over Yuri was definitely no fluke.

Indeed, out of all the students of North Academy, none knew the ways of the Four Freshman Emperors better than Wisteria. She knew that Enzo and Tasha would have challenged the King upon laying eyes on him. For them to still be associating with him after such a time...

"...They lost? Enzo I can understand but Tasha?" Wisteria whispered.

Understandably, the girl was confused. Tasha was one of the more powerful members of the Emperors, why, her Six Samurai were enough to give even Wisteria herself a run for her money! For that deck to have been bested as well-

"Fufu...I see, then Foster's choice was correct. The new King is far superior to the old Czar."

Despite her elitist appearance, Wisteria knew her limits. A direct challenge would not necessarily end in her favor. Not to say that she had any intentions to cheat, mind. Well, not in any extraordinary way at least. Heiress or not, she was still a duelist at heart - a victory without the risk of defeat was meaningless. That being said, if she just took a few extra measures to _lower_ the risk of defeat - well, no one could right complain about that, could they?

Deciding upon her course of action, Wisteria ducked back behind the cover of the walls and did not approach.

 _Soon_ , she decided. When he was not under the protection of the Emperors whose allegiance he'd gained. When she had ensured she'd learnt all there was to know about his deck, his habits, and strategies.

 _Soon_ , she decided. _When the time is right. When his skills lie forgotten in the lethargy of the night._ _ **That**_ _shall be the time that I deign to strike. For now however, I should focus on the more important aspect of this mission:_ _ **Information**_ _._

She ducked even lower behind the walls obscuring her presence, and attempted to eavesdrop on the conversation the new king was partaking in. Surely it had to be of something significant. A plan to oust potential dangers perhaps? Annihilate any and all threats to his rule?

No. As it turned out, it was nothing of the sort.

"Look," Enzo sighed, "all I'm saying is that being perverted is a perfectly normal part of growing up! I mean, if you really think about it, all I'm doing is showing my appreciation for the female form! When you look at it that way, isn't it techincally _their_ fault for 'strutting their stuff' where guys can see in the first place?! How do they expect us to react?!"

"Like civilized people, I expect." Konami retorted, walking between the pair so as to prevent any further 'incidents' from occurring without reason.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm even having this conversation." Tasha grunted, shaking her head as she spoke. "What kind of nonsense is this anyway? Obviously it's your fault if you don't have the sense to look away, Enzo!"

"Wha-? Why's it my responsibility when they come into _my_ line of vision?!" Enzo retorted. "That's just not fair! You guys should shoulder some of the burden too!"

"Wha-?! You say that like we're just walking down the middle of the street stark naked or something!" Tasha shouted. "Need I remind you that you're the one who keeps on peeking through the bushes?! You're lucky we haven't called security on you yet, you creep!"

"You say creep but I say naturally growing boy! Besides, it's not like I'm trying to touch - not that I'd turn down the offer~"

"I'm surprised she hasn't smacked you yet." Konami mused, drawing Enzo's gaze.

"Oh yeah, then I guess I needn't bother to ask your opinion on all this!" Enzo grunted. "Lemme' guess, you're gonna take _her_ side right? Tch, of course you are. You've been gettin' in my way ever since you walked onto campus! First you lied about that awesome rule, then you turned down my peeping opportunity, _ohh_ , you're ruining my life, damn it!"

"Don't try and turn this around on me." Konami replied with disdain. "I can appreciate a good figure as much as anyone, unlike you however, I have the intelligence not to broadcast my desire in such ridiculous ways."

" _Ho Ho!_ " Enzo smirked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully at the words. "So in other words, what you're saying is that you're not a full-fledged pervert...but a closet pervert instead, huh?!"

"Uwah~?!" Tasha squeaked, flinching and stepping away from both boys at the declaration. "No way?! Is that true King?!"

"Don't be ridiculous. The truth is simple. When it comes to matters of the flesh..." Konami said, trailing off before fixing his companions with a fierce stare. "...I'm completely inexperienced."

Indeed. He was a prude.

" _Oho!_ What's this? Are you saying that the King's never even had a girlfriend?" Enzo asked. "Oh man, talk about a letdown! And here I was thinking you were some kind of hotshot! You mean you've got less experience than me even?"

"I'm a duelist first and a mechanic second. Do I look like I have time for a relationship?" Konami retorted. "And don't try and turn this around to make yourself look good either. We all know that no self-respecting woman would go out with a pervert like you."

 _"Gwuogha! Critical Hit!_ " Enzo cursed, doubling over as if punched in the gut.

Tasha tsk'd at the scene. "More like K.O. I keep telling him that but he never listens! Well, he'll figure it out. One day he's gonna wind up perving on the wrong person, and when that happens I won't be there to get him out of it! He'll be on his own for once. Who knows, maybe some real feminine wrath will straighten him out a bit!"

"One can only hope." Konami sighed. "Unfortunately, I have a feeling that day's quite a ways away. Enough about that for now though. It looks like we're getting close to the tower, is there anyting I need to know..."

The conversation quickly vanished into the wind as they passed, but Wisteria had heard enough.

"Never had a girlfriend? No time for a relationship? Perhaps I can use that?" Wisteria discarded the thought as quickly as it came. "No. It would do no good to come across as some scarlet woman on our first meeting. Besides, unlike Enzo, this figure seems to hold himself to some kind of standard. A more direct approach then? A duel it is."

Indeed, she had yet to decide before, but the prior conversation had solidified her position on the subject.

Konami Kodo was not like the others. Though his plebian appearance was still an insult, he did not fall to the same category that Enzo and his ilk belonged to. It was proof that North Academy still had _standards_ , and that much, at least, she could respect. And speaking of _standards..._

How dare that Enzo speak of such perversion in the presence of one such as she?! Certainly, it was not as if he _knew_ she was listening, but still, she had been, and to know that one such as Tasha had almost grown _used_ to it - _ugh_ , she'd need to have words with him, and soon. She needed to make it clear that such things would not be allowed once _she_ was crowned Empress.

Then again, the fact that Konami had not resorted to violence showed that he had at least expected it...

Taking a deep breath, Wisteria sighed and took two steps back. Yes, thinking about it rationally, it was only natural that one speak of such things in the presence of a pervert. Enzo's presence may have steered the conversation - more importantly, Konami could have directed it with the distinct purpose of deepening his 'friendship' with the boy. Not a bad move, Wisteria had to admit. Perhaps he was more suited for the role of King than she realized.

Then there was the fact that Tasha hadn't reacted as well! Surely that had to account for something? After all, there were none in the school who hated perverts more than she. For her to be present for such a conversation and not invoke violence...was she in on it? If so, then it seemed the scheme ran deeper than Wisteria would have liked to admit. Had Konami targetted Tasha first then? Secured her allegiance by some means before moving on to the more than amicable Enzo? Wisteria tsk'd.

 _Well played_.

Admittedly, it was what Wisteria herself may have done if placed in his shoes, if not for the sheer degree of power and status she held.

 _Alas, it was not your skill in deceit nor speaking that I've come to judge. Your dueling skill, your ability to adapt, that it what I wish to understand_.

More information would be neccessary. Data about the deck, and strategies he used would need to be acquired, alongside the means to infiltrate the tower past curfew. Her desire was to catch the King unaware after all, preferably whilst he was still disoriented from the effects of deep sleep. The Chancellor could no doubt help with that, he did still owe her a favor from infiltrating Duel Academy after all - and speaking of Duel Academy...

"I suppose I should give him the data we've procured." Wisteria sighed, watching from the distance as Konami and his companions entered the tower. "Very well. It will give me the time necessary to inquire further about this man as well. Yes. You may be clever Konami-kun, but if I have my way, your crown will be mine by the end of the night!"

She laughed an ojousama laugh, and disappeared into a passing crowd.

 _-Scene Break-_

"...and that is all I have to say on the subject." Wisteria finished.

"I see. Then the rumors I've heard are true. Sheppard intends to use the Yuki boy to make his move."

Behind his crisp marble desk, Chancellor Foster sighed. Before him lay the records of several Duel Academy students, each and every one of them a potential choice for the upcoming Inter-School Duel. He skimmed through them once more before glancing at the only other occupant in the room and smirked.

"It's fine work as always, Wisteria. The information you've given me may prove to give us the edge we need against Duel Academy this year. I suppose your other reason for being there went as expected as well?"

"Of course Chancellor." Wisteria replied proudly. " You now speak to the majority shareholder of the Scott Irvine Corporation. That is not to say that I left Umino-san with nothing however. I do hope she likes GODIVA. Such gourmet perfection doesn't come cheap."

Chancellor Foster chuckled. "I am well aware. Why, I once spent nearly fifty American Dollars buying some of their chocolate strawberries for the wife! A shame, it was just three days later that she left because I couldn't choose her over _Duel Monsters._ "

Wisteria raised a brow. "Ah, _that_ question. Tearing families apart since 1999."

"I suppose not." Foster replied, before leaning back in his chair and intertwining his finger. "But I digress; your missions were a success. You escaped without incident, and perhaps more importantly, without being detected. As promised, a single favor is yours and yours alone. So? For what do you wish? A new, fancy cruise ship perhaps? A trip to Kaibaland? So long as it is within my power to grant, anything you wish is yours to obtain."

"Oh really? Even if it was the crown of North Academy?" Wisteria drawled.

Chancellor Foster stilled. "Quite a wish. While not outside my power to grant, the school is not likely to accept you using such underhanded methods."

"Hmpf! Of course not." Wisteria huffed. "Which is why instead of wishing for the title directly, I'll instead ask of you the means to take it. The new king, Konami Kodo, I want your file on him. I know you have one. You have one on every student in fact, and I know that it includes far more than our previous school records, Chancellor.

Turn by Turn recounts of each and every duel we've partaken in; strategies, deck lists, personality types. I would ask these things of you. These things...and the code to the Tower's security system."

At _that_ Chancellor Foster raised a brow. "Oh? Arranging a late night rendevous are we? You'll find he won't be as easy as you're making him out to be. Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"I appreciate your concern Chancellor," Wisteria replied with a toss of her hair, "but I know what I'm doing. Now, the data?"

Sighing, Foster reached inside the bottom left drawer behind his desk and retrieved just that.

"I was expecting such a thing from you." he explained when questioned about _why_ he had it so close at hand to begin with. "I daresay you're not quite as inconspicuous as you try to be. There aren't many in this school who laugh like you do, and word _does_ travel fast around here."

Wisteria frowned at having been outed so quickly, but quickly regained her elegant demeanor. "It matters little. So long as _he_ does not expect a thing, I have no concerns."

"Then I wish you luck." Foster replied, handing the file and security code to Wisteria carefully. "Against the one who defeated Yuri...you just might need it."

Wisteria nodded in agreement before departing from the office.

There was no time to dally, she had a duel to win.

 _-Scene Break-_

Not for the first time, Konami Kodo was sleeping on the couch.

His luggage was tossed about wildly behind him; a result of his efforts to set up as much as he could before night set in.

Understandably, he had failed.

Simply put, Yuri had too much baggage left behind to make moving in a one day job. Though Tasha and Enzo had been more than eager to help at the time, their constant bickering had proven to be more of a hassle than a help, so it was with a heavy heart that Konami banished them from the premises and set about completing his objective alone.

A bad move, so it seemed.

In the future he'd have to remember to send only _one_ of them home. Though it ran the risk of potentially alienating one of the two, Konami would rather deal with a bitter rival than cleaning up a mess like Yuri's alone ever again.

Seriously.

Upon arrival the place had been a trash heap. Even the floor was barely visible, buried beneath a pile of garbage, waste, and _Duelist Weekly_ magazines.

He'd come a long way since then.

Yuri's things were gone, tossed into garbage bags and thrown into the back. The floors had been swept, and though the act of mopping had been started, late night weariness had quickly caught up with Konami, forcing him to disengage and drop down for what was supposed to be a good night's rest.

Of course, he should have known things would turn out the way they did.

An eventless night on his first day of Kingsmanship? Ha!

As if.

 _"Oof!_ What the - _Seto Kaiba?!_ What're you doing in North Acade-oh, it's just a cardboard cutout. How lifelike, the artist must have really put their all into it. However, it's not the reason I'm here."

Clearing her throat, Wisteria Fujiwara stepped away from the fallen Kaiba lookalike and completed her infiltration by stepping inside the Tower lounge. Given that no alarms or other loud noises had followed, the code Chancellor Foster had given her must have been the real deal.

It was a relief. Wisteria didn't know what she would have done if her presence was detected before the time was right. She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and trudged toward her target.

She found him strewn over the couch in a relaxed position, arms positioned over his belly and cap pressed over his eyes. He looked peaceful. The melodic rise and fall of his chest was the only indication that the boy was not awake, but with the steel of his Duel Disk pressing down on him as well, Wisteria had no idea how long it would last.

Was he dreaming deeply, she wondered. With the cap covering his eyes she could not infer as to whether or not he had entered REM Sleep, but it did not matter. It had been nearly two hours since she'd watched him doze off - if what she had learned from those medical websites was true, it was the best time to strike.

And strike she did.

"This will hurt you more than it will hurt me." she whispered softly before approaching the boy's side, and just then, she raised her right hand in a violent manner.

 _"Ow!"_

With a resounding smack and a loud cry, Konami fell from the couch onto the cold floor below with a loud _thud_. He seemed to curse at the feeling and proceeded to curl in on himself, before using his hand to caress his now stinging cheek.

"What the hell?" he asked, squinting through the darkness at the figure standing a few fet away from him. "Is it an intruder?"

"Of sorts." Wisteria replied, stepping forward so the dim glow of the moon illuminated her form. "My name is Wisteria Fujiwara. I've come to take what is rightfully mine."

"Oh, another one of you guys?" Konami groaned as he climbed to his feet. "Look, I already threw out of all Yuri's things. If he took one of your cards or something, you'll need to head over to the Main Office to deal with it."

Wisteria's lips twitched upward. "I think we have a bit of a misunderstanding. You see, I didn't come here because Yuri took something from me, no. The reason I'm here is because _you_ have something I desire. Allow me to reintroduce myself once more, Konami-kun. My name is Wisteria Fujiwara, one of the Four Emperors, and future ruler of this school!"

"Uh-huh, that's great and all, but if you don't mind I'm going to go back to sleep." Konami replied. "Come back tomorrow why don't you? It's been a long day, and I don't really feel like dueling right now-"

Wisteria felt her eye twitch, and she stamped her foot in disapproval. "Don't just ignore me, Konami Kodo!"

"I'm not ignoring you." Konami replied with a yawn. "I'm telling you to come back when it's not the middle of the night. How'd you get in here anyway? Tasha told me this place was supposed to have some kind of impenetrable security system."

"Hmph! Yes, the tower does have a series of remarkable defenses," Wisteria replied snobbishly, "but I'm afraid that those only work when the system is actually engaged! If you know the passcodes, then bypassing the defenses isn't difficult at all!"

"I see." Konami said. "So you snuck in here in the middle of the night to do strange things to me...I think I've heard enough. It's time to call security."

He said this while turning away from Wisteria, no doubt intent on reaching the nearest phone-

Wisteria scowled. Was he not taking her challenge seriously? Well then, she'd just have to show him how serious she could be! With a swift motion Wisteria brought her dueling arm forward, and with the click of a button he Duel Disk brimmed to life and released a shining metal chord that lunged itself toward Konami's wrist.

 _"W-What?!"_ he cried out, the attack having come so quickly that he had no time to respond. Rapidly the chord lodged itself into his own Duel Disk, forcibly engaging its Duel System and keeping Konami from escaping or calling for help.

 _Hmph._ Wisteria thought as she smirked victoriously. _That'll teach you to leave it attached whilst preparing for a long night's rest! Your own laziness brought about this defeat!_

Across from her however, Konami had not yet admitted defeat. He tugged and pulled against the chord with all the might, but it was useless. Nothing seemed to work, and before long, Wisteria had seen enough.

"It's futile. That chord is made out of the densest material found on this planet! It won't let you go until one of us has been defeated in a duel!" she explained. "Of course, you could always surrender your title to me willingly and spare yourself the pain of a humiliating defeat."

Konami's brow furrowed in annoyance. "Someone seems mighty confident in their abilities. Don't think that just because you caught me with my pants down means that you'll have an easy time besting me in a duel! I may be a bit sluggish right now, but my mind is still as clear as ever!"

"Is that so...?" Wisteria wondered. "And here I went through all that trouble to catch you unawares. Well, I suppose it's not as if that was the only trick up my sleeve. I'm sure you'll find that our duel will be far harder for you than it will be for me, Konami-kun. Now...shall we begin?"

"Fine!" Konami ground out. "If it means being able to go back to sleep, I suppose I can put up with _one_ more duel tonight! Let's get this over with!"

 **"DUEL!"**

 **KONAMI VS WISTERIA**

 **KONAMI - 4000 LP**

 **WISTERIA - 4000 LP**

Wisteria smiled. "Delightful. I knew you would see it my way. Now that we've drawn our cards, how would you like to proceed? Would you like to go first, or shall I kick off this two way tango of ours?"

"Do what you want? At this point, dealing with this quickly is my only motivation." Konami said.

"Very well. In that case, I'll do as I please!" Wisteria shouted in reply, and she drew another card.

 **TURN ONE - WISTERIA - SIX CARDS**

"I suppose I won't be able to make things too hard on you just yet. That being said, I have no intention of taking it easy on you either!" Wisteria declared.

"Get to the point already!" Konami interrupted. "Are you summoning a monster or not?!"

"I am, and this one is an expert of battle who always gets the job done!" Wisteria replied. "I present to you the powerful _Archfiend Soldier_ , in Attack Mode!"

A single bolt of red lightning cracked the floor upon which they stood, granting entry to a tall, purple-armored figure wrapped in a dark green cape. Black mist seemed to exude from his helm, and a pair of dark yellow eyes gleamed dangerously as he equipped his deadly blade.

 _Archfiend Soldier - (DARK/Fiend) - LV4 - (1900/1500)_

"That will do for monsters this time around, so I'll end my Turn with a single face-down. Just one. No need to go crazy just yet after all." Wisteria said with a small smile.

"Then that means it's my move! Draw!" Konami shouted, adding another card to his hand quickly. His eyes widened at the sight of it.

 **TURN TWO - KONAMI - SIX CARDS**

"It's true your Archfiend Soldier is pretty strong," Konami admitted, "unfortunately for you, my Deck holds monsters that are even _stronger_! Before I can bring them out however, I'll have to arrange for a little change in scenery! I'm activating the _Field Spell - Geartown!_ Now whenever I want to summon a monster with "Ancient Gear" in its name, I can do so by paying one less Tribute than required!"

"-Or you would, if it hadn't been for me expecting such a move!" Wisteria interrupted. "I'll meet your Spell with one of my own - _Mystical Space Typhoon!_ It'll destroy your _Geartown_ before its effects can resolve, negating not only its Tribute-lowering ability, but its additional effect as well!"

Konami flinched angrily as his chosen card was suddenly thrown to the Graveyard. "Damn! You mean you knew about that effect?!"

"Oh yes." Wisteria explained. "I know very well how you like to Special Summon your monsters by destroying your Field Spell, so naturally, I took precautions! _Mystical Space Typhoon's_ Quick-Play status allows it to start a chain that forces your _Geartown_ to miss the timing!"

"MIss the timing?" Konami asked, earning a giggle in response.

"You don't know?" Wisteria inquired. "No...perhaps it's you still shrugging off the last of your drowsiness. Nonetheless, I'll explain it this once. Missing the timing refers to optional effects that can only be activated _when_ a certain condition occurs! In other words, you are only allowed to activate the effect when the activation condition was the last thing to have happened in the duel! Take your _Geartown_ for example. It says " _When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon one "Ancient Gear" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._ " This effect can only be activated when _Geartown_ being destroyed and entering the Graveyard was the last thing to have occurred! Unfortunately for you, my _Mystical Space Typhoon's_ chain made the resolution of _Geartown's activation_ the last thing to have occurred. To put it simply...you won't be getting your beloved Ancient Gear Dragon out on the Field. And not only that," Wisteria added with a mocking pout, "but those high-level monsters you wanted to summon? Well, without _Geartown_ that won't be happening either, will it?"

"I see. You sure do like your long-winded explanations don't you?" Konami asked. "Heh, keep that up and I won't have to wait until the end of the Duel to pass out! I could just have you talk me back to sleep instead!"

Wisteria grimaced. "Well I'll be! Fine then, next time I'll let you figure out why your cards aren't working yourself! Now then, if you're not summoning anything-"

"-oh but I am!" Konami shouted. "You may have stopped me from using some of my higher-level monsters, but that doesn't mean I don't have a few lower ones to rely on instead! I'll set one monster face-down in Defense Position and end my Turn! _Now_ you can go!"

"Don't mind if I do." replied Wisteria. "Draw!"

 **TURN THREE - WISTERIA - FIVE CARDS**

"Well, how fitting." she said next, glancing at her latest card with a smile. "You've already been introduced to one of my denizens of darkness; now it seems you'll be introduced to a citizen of the light! Presenting - the whimsical _Dunames Dark Witch_ in Attack Mode!"

A pillar of light slammed down into the area beside Wisteria's Archfiend Soldier, and from its midst a beautiful young woman with mechanical wings emerged. Armed in a battle dress with immediate weapons on hand, she fell into a ready position and prepared for battle.

 _Dunames Dark Witch - (LIGHT/Fairy) - LV4 - (1800/1050)_

"First a Fiend and now a Fairy huh? You're playing a dangerous game." Konami noticed.

"You need not worry about me. The elements of chaos are not so reckless that they'd hurt that which gives them strength. Indeed, you are the only one in danger here...and I'll prove it by waging my first assault on you now! Go my Archfiend Soldier, attack his face-down monster!"

"You'll wish you hadn't!" Konami retorted. "Because the monster you just attacked was my _Blast Sphere_ , and he's got an effect that'll really blow you away!"

The Archfiend Soldier roared angrily as his sword swung through the shadowy abyss of the card, only to suddenly find himself assaulted by a large, ticking time bomb. It struggled to remove the object from its being, but to no avail. The Blast Sphere was there to stay, for better or worse, it seemed.

"What's this trickery?! What have you attached to my soldier?!" Wisteria gasped.

"It's my Blast Sphere's effect! When it's face-down and attacked by an opponent's monster, instead of being sent to the Graveyard it becomes an Equip Spell and attaches itself to the attacking monster! What happens next...well, you'll find out soon enough."

"Perhaps, but before that happens, you'll be enduring a few frustrations of your own! Dunames, show this fool what happens when you harm one of our own! Attack him directly with your _Fairy Light_!"

Dunames nodded obediently at the command and suddenly spread her arms apart. A fierce light then erupted from her chest, traversing the length of the makeshift Duel Field and crashing into Konami's person. He let out a rough cry as the attack met, North Academy's modified Solid Vision taking its toll on his body.

 **KONAMI - 2200 LP**

 **WISTERIA - 4000 LP**

"I think that'll do. Turn End." Wisteria decided, lowering her Duel Disk as she spoke.

"Ugh...well that's one way to wake a guy up." Konami grunted distastefully as he recovered from the assault. "But you'll have to do better than that if you want to bring me down!"

"I'd certainly hope so." Wisteria replied. "Plebian or not you are still King of North Academy! Though I daresay you won't be for much longer! Now, make your move, or are you trying to delay the inevitable by droning on and on?!"

"The only one droning on here is you!" Konami said scathingly. "But fine, I'll make my move! Just don't complain once it ends with me pulling ahead! Draw!"

 **TURN FOUR - KONAMI - FIVE CARDS**

"I'll start by summoning _Ancient Gear_ in Attack Position!" Konami shouted.

In response to his words, a small machine appeared in a cloud of smoke. Its tiny hands clawed vibrantly at the ground upon which it stood, supporting its weight despite their small appearance.

 _Ancient Gear - (EARTH/Machine) - LV2 - (100/800)_

"Ha! That's your big plan?" Wisteria asked. "A hundred Attack Point Monster?"

"No..." Konami corrected. " _This_ is! _Enemy Controller!_ "

With a thunderous yell, he revealed the card he'd just placed on his Duel Disk.

"Allow me to explain what it does! Ordinarily I'd be able to use it to change the battle position of one of your monsters, but what some people don't know is that this card actually has another ability! While I control a monster on my side of the Field, I can Tribute it to take control of one of _your_ monsters until the End Phase of this Turn! Since my Ancient Gear can't really help out during the Battle Phase, he'll be more than happy to be sent to the scrap heap if it means getting a shot at you! Therefore...I'm tributing him now to take over your Archfiend Soldier!"

Wisteria's eyes went wide in understanding as her first monster suddenly changed sides. " _Ah!_ So that was your plan!"

"Yeah, and now it's time for a little payback! Archfiend Soldier, destroy the Dunames Dark Witch!" Konami roared, and obeying the command the Fiend lashed out, cleaving his blade through the Fairy's form. Dunames cried out as her body was split in two, but due to her own level of power, the resulting damage was but a scratch.

 **KONAMI - 2200 LP**

 **WISTERIA - 3900 LP**

"Next I'll set two cards face-down and return your Archfiend to you by ending the Turn!" Konami finished.

"Is that all?" Wisteria drawled, looking rather unimpressed by the turn of events. "And here I thought you were going to do something spectacular! Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Plebians will be plebians after all. This just goes to show that not everyone has what it takes to rule the school. My Turn then. Draw!"

 **TURN FIVE - WISTERIA - FIVE CARDS**

"Unfortunately for you, by doing that just now you've inadvertantly triggered my Blast Sphere's effect!" Konami replied with a grin.

Wisteria's eyes widened. "What? But you already explained your monster's effect! It equipped itself to my Archfiend Soldier!"

"Yes, but I never said _why_ it does that, now did I?" Konami asked. "You see, Blast Sphere is first and foremost a bomb of destruction! That's why, after being equipped to a monster, during the opponent's next Standby Phase...it explodes, taking the monster it's equipped to along with it! And that's not even the worst part! Because once your monster is destroyed, _you_ take damage equal to its Attack Points!"

"S-Say what?!"

No sooner had Wisteria uttered those astounded words did the Blast Sphere do what it was made for - and _burst_. Trapped inside the fiery inferno, the Archfiend Soldier roared out in pain before scattering to the wind, an unfortunate casulty of war.

Wisteria and Konami too were both blown back from the sheer power of Blast Sphere's destruction, but, like usual when it came to _Duel Monsters_ , only one of them took damage.

 **KONAMI - 2200 LP**

 **WISTERIA - 2000 LP**

" _U-Uuu~_ " Wisteria glowered, slowly crawling back to her feet after being knocked to the floor by the explosion. "You... _You_...to think you'd actually be capable of damaging me in such a way!"

"It's only natural." Konami replied easily. "Like you said, I _am_ the King of North Academy. If I wasn't capable of at least this much, it'd be a disappointment, no?"

"Yes, it would be, but then...what kind of Queen would _I_ make if I wasn't prepared for an attack of this caliber?" Wisteria retorted with a mysterious smile.

"A terrible one?" Konami couldn't help but offer.

Wisteria's smile turned into a smirk. "Yes, and that's why I _was_ prepared for this - which is why I've been keeping _this_ in my hand!"

With a sudden motion, Wisteria slammed a card upon the base of her Duel Disk, prompting a thick black aura to appear and engulf the room. The broken floor tiles and windows gave way to a dark abyss, and amidst all that darkness a single figure appeared.

 _Gorz, the Emissary of Darkness - (DARK/Fiend) - LV7 - (2700/2500)_

"Gorz? Hang on one moment! That's monster's Level Seven! He can't be summoned without a Tribute!" Konami shouted, only to be met by a shake of Wisteria' head.

"Oh but he _can_ , because you see Gorz here has a special ability!" she explained. "When I take damage while I control no cards on the Field, I can Special Summon him, and then use one of his abilities based on the type of damage I received! If it was Battle Damage he'd have an ally here to assist him...but since your Blast Sphere dealt me only Effect Damage...instead you'll be taking the same amount of damage you inflicted upon me!"

"A monster that can inflict damage equal to the amount you just took - that's insane!" Konami shouted.

"And you're about to get a first row seat!" Wisteria declared. "Gorz, use your power and drain his Life Force! _Effect Veil!_ "

Without a word, Gorz vanished into the abyss, emerged seconds later behind Konami's head. He mercilessly drove his elbow into the boy's back, forcing him down to his knees before leaping back to Wisteria's side.

 **KONAMI - 300 LP**

 **WISTERIA - 2000 LP**

"Ugh, this is cutting it pretty close, but I'm activating my Trap Card!" Konami shouted. " _Call of the Haunted!_ It'll let me bring back one monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position! The monster I'm choosing is...my _Ancient Gear_!"

With a mechanical shriek the tiny monster reappeared, leaving Wisteria to balk at its stats for a second time.

 _Ancient Gear - (EARTH/Machine) - LV2 - (100/800)_

"Ancient Gear?! Again?! _That's_ your big plan! Newsflash, just like before, that monster only has a hundred Attack Points! Even worse, since you summoned it in Attack Position you'll take damage when my Gorz inevitably kills it off! Are you even trying to win anymore?!" she wondered.

"Yeah, you're right, my Ancient Gear is pretty weak." Konami agreed. "Maybe I'm just tired of all this late night dueling!"

"Well, it's about to come to an end, because this duel it's over! Your reign as North Academy's King is about to come to an end! Gorz, finish him! Attack the Ancient Gear, and wipe out the rest of Konami's Life Points!"

The powerful Fiend blurred into action at the command, racing through the dark abyss to bring a swift and terrible end to its minor foe. Konami waited until the fiend was upon his lone monster before playing his final trick - one that would secure his continued reign as King.

"You're right Wisteria," he agreed just before making his move, "it is over! But _not_ for the reasons you might think! I activate my Trap Card - _Magical Hats!_ "

" _WHAT?!"_ Wisteria shouted, outraged as the Ancient Gear vanished from view a mere second before being hit. Three identical hats soon appeared in its place, circling around Gorz mockingly and drawing his ire.

"Shall I tell you how works?" Konami wondered, earning a scowl from his fierce foe. "Magical Hats is a unique Trap you see, one that can only be activated my opponent's Battle Phase! It allows me to choose two non-Monster cards from my Deck, and one Monster card on my side of the Field and shuffle them into face-down Defense Position, obscuring them from your view!"

"Then...those three hats are...!" Wisteria seemed to understand, and scowled. "I see! So your Ancient Gear is hidden beneath one of them, is that it?!"

"Yes. One hat holds a monster, but the other two contain Spells and Trap cards I've taken from my Deck! For now however, they're treated as Monster cards with no Attack or Defense Points, making them easy prey! Of course, since they're all in Defense Position you won't be getting at my Life Points this turn, but come the End Phase, the non-Monster cards selected will be destroyed, leaving only my Ancient Gear behind!"

"Hmph! So either way you've only bought yourself another Turn to overcome my monster! No matter then!" Wisteria shouted. "I'll just have to choose the right hat, and destroy your Ancient Gear so you can't use it as Tribute next turn!"

"Go right ahead and try, not that it will make a difference!" Konami explained.

Something about that comment threw Wisteria off. Shouldn't he be more worried about losing his monster? Sure, the odds were in his favor, but... She shook her head, setting aside her reservations. Obviously he was only acting confident to hide his own fear, but she had seen through it, and she would not be fooled!

"Then it's time we ended this! Gorz, attack the hat on the left!" Wisteria shouted, spurring her Fiend into action once more.

With a single swift blow from his arm blade, Gorz cleaved through the chosen hat, revealing the frayed, broken form of the Ancient Gear. Wisteria's lips parted in an ecstatic smile.

 _Victory...!_ she thought. _Next Turn, I've won!_

"You're wrong." Konami said, cutting through her mind's eye with a smirk. "You may have spotted my Ancient Gear, but the outcome will be the same! Behold, the identity of the Spells I've used to activate this card!"

Vanishing from existence due to the sudden ending of the Turn, the two remaining hats revealed the form of the chosen Spells.

 _Geartown..._ and _Geartown_.

"W-What?! You had more of them in your Deck?!" Wisteria gasped, aghast.

"That's right! And unlike before, this time their destruction and subsequent arrival in the Graveyard is the last thing to occur!" Konami roared. "Therefore...their Special Summoning ability activates, allowing me to call forth my mechanical servants! Come forth, my _Ancient Gear Dragons!_ "

With identical piercing shrieks, the old and frayed monstrosities tore through the dark abyss, returning the world to what it was. Wisteria could only stagger back in shock as she gazed upon the two mechanized behemoths, her mind unable to comprehend that she was about to lose.

 _Ancient Gear Dragon - (EARTH/Machine) - LV8 - (3000/2000)_

 _Ancient Gear Dragon - (EARTH/Machine) - LV8 - (3000/2000)_

Konami gazed at her mercilessly, and drew a card.

 **TURN SIX - KONAMI - TWO CARDS**

"...There's no need to do anything else." he knew. "This Duel _is_ over! _Attack, Limiter Stream!_ "

The two monsters obeyed, and once again, mechanical dragons razed the earth with an infernal beam.

 **KONAMI - 300 LP**

 **WISTERIA - 0 LP**

The smell of smoke and debris had engulfed the room, a lingering effect of the faded Solid Vision. Wisteria was still, her mind still working through the fact that she had just been defeated. It was not until the sound of the Duel Chord hitting the ground reached her ears that she realized everything had not been a dream, and she forced herself to glance upward, toward the grumpy, unamused form of North Academy's King.

"I-I don't believe this. A plebian such as you, besting _me_ in battle? It's...unthinkable! Impossible!" she shouted.

"I have a feeling Yuri was thinking the same thing." Konami offered. "Not that I'm surprised. You elitists usually have a one-track mind. Tell me, did you happen to step on any commoners on your way here?"

Wisteria scowled. "I'll have you know that I did no such thing!"

"Really?" Konami asked, honestly surprised by the words. "Well, what do you know? Guess there's a first for everything."

"Uuu~ You're simply insufferable! Beating me in such a way, even though I went through such efforts to make this meeting possible!" Wisteria glowered. "And the favor from the Chancellor...all of it wasted, because I couldn't forsee such a tactic being used!"

"Favor?" Konami inquired. "You mean to say that it was by the Chancellor's doing that you came to be here?"

"Ho?" Wisteria remained a small measure of her dignity upon being questioned. "Do you mean to say that you weren't aware? Yes. It was Chancellor Foster who gave me the codes necessary to infiltrate this place."

Konami frowned. "I see...I suppose it was part of this favor you were rambling about?"

"Yes. I happened to be in a position to acquire certain information Foster wished to have. In return, I was granted information of my own. Information I had hoped to use to defeat you." Wisteria explained. "But I failed. Despite my recent successes, you bested me in _Duel Monsters_. I am shamed. My reputation will be torn asunder, and like so many others...I shall be forced to scatter in the wind."

"Well someone's being dramatic." Konami drawled. "Aren't you taking this a little too seriously?"

Wisteria gawked. "Wha-?! Do you think this is a game?! I lost! My life is over!"

"Hey now, there's no shame in losing to the King. I mean, I _am_ pretty incredible." Konami admitted.

Wisteria narrowed her eyes and scowled. "Did _Enzo_ tell you that? No, perhaps it was Tasha? Hmph. I'm not surprised. Those two always were a bit too easygoing."

Frowning, Konami inquired further. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I'm not like those two. I'm not in the position to enjoy the same luxuries as they are." Wisteria glowered. " _Weakness is a sin._ Don't you understand? All my life I was groomed to be the best, and before you came, I was all but set to take the throne from Yuri! Now however...my dream of standing atop this golden throne is nothing but that - a dream. There's nothing left for me now."

Konami rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, and I thought _Enzo_ was bad. So you lost once, big deal. It's not the end of the world! You're still young aren't you? You have plenty of time to do whatever it is you want to do! Besides, as far as I'm concerned it doesn't matter how many times you fail; you only have to succeed once."

Wisteria's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wha-?"

"It was a good duel, Wisteria." Konami said, offering a handshake. "I'll be looking forward to your next challenge. But next time, how about you do _me_ a favor and stick to daytime challenges? I'm not sure if my heart will be able to take it if a girl creeps in on me while I'm sleeping a second time."

Wisteria balked. _This_ was the King of North Academy? _This_ was the person who had defeated Yuri? She couldn't believe it. Where was the superior attitude, the elitist outlook? She studied his eyes for any sign of deceit, but found none.

"You really aren't anything like I was expecting." she sighed finally, and she took a step forward to reach for his hand. "Very well then. I can't promise that I'll be kind to you, but I _will_ be just. We will duel again, Konami-kun. And next time...it'll be on _fair_ ground!"

"I'll be looking forward to it then." Konami replied, and he clasped his hand with hers.

Suddenly, his eyes widened with rage.

"Of course, that's a lie!" he roared. Swinging himself around swiftly before Wisteria could let go of his hand, Konami spun towards the window and released.

Wisteria let out a surprised shout as her body was sent tumbling through the glass and out into the cool air.

She fell, and a great travesty was redeemed.

"Whew," Konami said, wiping his hands clean of the matter as he gazed into the open window. "That was close. Had I lost that Duel, I've no doubt it would've been _me_ taking the fall. Ah well, back to sleep."

He returned to the sofa, and dreamed of better things.

 _-Chapter End-_

 _SERIES - END_


End file.
